¿Mamá Potencial?
by sofys
Summary: Toushiro y Yachiru aun no estan casados cuando la pelirosada descubre que lo suyo no es un retraso, si no, que esta embarazada antes de casarse ¿Como reaccionara el concervador Toushiro ante esto? completo
1. 27 dias

¿Mama Potencial?

capitulo: "27 días"

Me di vuelta en la cama, peor me golpee suavemente con el hombro de Toushito, sonreí, de los pocos momentos que él y yo teníamos juntos, solo teníamos los fines de semanas para estar juntos, y de vez en cuando yo me quedaba en su casa, y esas noches, como esta, compartiamos un poco más que las sabanas por así decirlo.

Suspire mientras me acomodaba sobre el pecho de mi amado y comenzaba a jugar con unos mechones de su pelo, pero él dormia cual bebe. Era verano, habían pasado muchisimos años desde que Shiro-chan y yo saliamos y segun el estandar humano yo tengo casi 23 años.

-Shiro-chan, despiertate, ya amanecio- le susurro y él abre sus perfectos ojos verdes.

En realidad él era hermoso y casi perfecto, sacando su cierta frivolidad y sus enojos, él era mi hombre perfecto, por más trillado que suene ello.

-Buenos días- me dice y me besa suavemente sentadose en la cama, por lo cual yo me hice a un lado y me puse la yukata.-¿Dormiste bien?- me preguntó entre risas, detestaba sus insinuaciones con doble sentido.

-Ummm- me hice la de pensarlo un poco, pero él alzo una ceja- por supuesto- digo y le beso, para luego ir al baño.

Abro la ducha de agua tibia y comienzo la labor de borrar las marcas en mi cuerpo, mas manchas rojizas que van desde mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mi busto, tengo uno que otro moreton, pero eso ya corre por mi cuenta. Tome en jabon y lo deslice por mi piel formando una devil franja espumosa entre esta y el agua levemente caliente. Después siguó con el shampoo y luego con el acondicionador.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, salgo del cuarto de baño y busco en el cajon que me correspondiá en esta casa un kimono bonito, y encontre uno que yo no recordaba haber dejado allí.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntas desde atras y yo volteo para encontrarte parado a punto de entrar al baño cuabierto con una toalla.

-si, gracias- le digo y sonrió, él entra a bañarse y yo, me visto.

El kimono era hermoso, celeste y rosado, con bordados y todo, era perfecto para mi, abrí nuevamente mi cajon y me encontre con un cajita, la abrí y encontre un liston que iba con el kimono, que en realidad era muy elegante.

Cuando tome el liston y lo jale fuera de la caja, cayo de entre el liston el collar más hermoso que se pudieran imaginar.

-¡¡¡ay!!!- grite emocionada y comenze a saltar por el cuarto.

-con que ya lo encontrate...- me dijo Toushiro desde la puerta del baño, él a mi diferencia, se duchaba rapidamente.

-jeje, lamento lo de recien.- dije algo avergonzada, con el tiempo ya había dejado de gritar, aunque los apodos aun seguian.

-entonces...¿te gusta?-

Literalmente salte sobre él respitiendo !si¡ como si mi vida depensiera de ello, aunque pienselo desde mi perspectiva, él no era del que me daba ese tipo de regalos de la nada, algo se traía entre manos y yo ya había escuchado algo que me conto matsumoto "- Yachiru, dicen que vieron a mi capitan por el Rukongai en el centro viendo algo en una jollería, no te suena a anillo de compromiso"

Me dí cuenta de que había tirado al piso a Toushiro cuando yo tambien sentí el impacto, me disculpe y él solo sonrió, "ya me venía preparando", fue lo que paso por mi mente que diria, y si, como si fuera una premonicion, lo dijo.

-¿Dejarías que me cambie?

-si, aunque te prefiero así- dije yo "picaronamente"

-tu sí, pero no creo que a los demás también.

-cierto- dije.

él desaparecio en su cuarto y yo empeze a dar salitos silenciosos y a cantar sin que el sonido saliera de mi garganta estaba tan feliz. Hoy era Domingo, pero no recordaba el número y se suponía que mañana tenía que poner fecha al papeleo pues Matsumoto no lo hacía.

-la la la- comenze a cantar camino al almanaque, pues sabía que Toushiro no podía oirme.

Me deslise practicamente bailando hasta la cosina donde estaba el almanaque, seguía cantado en voz baja hasta que tome el calendario.

-haber... sabado diez domingo once lunes do...ce- caí en cuenta de algo que se me había pasado.

Comenze a hacer la cuenta regresiba, semana tras semana y lo hice una vez más y otra, pero me daba en mismo resultado 27, 27 dias desde mi ultima mentruación, y yo que casi me infarto.

A Toushiro le ubiera dado un paro cardiaco, él que era tan concervador con eso de no tener hijos hasta estar casados, recuerdo que él no me toco hasta que me concidero lista para ello, él me cuidaba cual angel de la guardia.

-Yachiru, Matsumoto me ha enviado un mensaje invitandonos a cenar con ellos y los demás, parece que al fin acepto casarse con kuchiki- me dijo un Toushiro de 25 años.

-¿vamonos ahora, si?- le pregunte.

-bueno, si es lo que deseas- se me ilumino el rostros y antes de que Toushiro pudiera decir dos palabras más, lo tome por el brazo, porque me sacaba mas de una cabeza, yo no tenía la culpa de ser petisa, y comenze a caminar aun tomandolo por el brazo rumbo a la casa de los kuchiki.

-Tranquila- me dice él, yo le sonrió.

-Tratare- digo y me acompaso a su ritmo, ya me había acostumbrado a tener que caminar lentamente, aunque mi instinto me decía lo contrarió.

Le envie a Toushiro una mirada suplicante, nadie nos estaba viendo, le hice un puchero y el tan olo suspiro, para regalarme una mirada de mezcla de amor y resignación.

-bien- dijo y me tomo por la cintura para luego usar el shumpo y trasladarnos hasta la mansion kuchiki.

-gracias, me desespera caminar- él solo giro los ojos.

-como si no lo supiera- volvió a tomarme de la cintura y tocamos la puertas de la masion.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

fin del primer capitulo

jeje, la verdad no estuve ni un día inactiva , mi alma de escritora no me lo permitio (super dramatica XD)

bueno, no les adalentare nada del proximo capitulo, pero es probable que actualice mañana o pasado mañana bye!


	2. Compras

_**¿Mamá potencial?**_

**Capitulo**: Compras

Llegabamos a la mansión kuchiki y toque la puerta por educación, pero antes de que alguien atendiera la abrí y me auto anuncie con un "hola". Mire hacía atras y me tope con un Toushiro que tenía una mirada acusadora.

-Lo lamento- dije entre risas- Lo hice sin querer

-Nunca cambiaras, o quizas lo hagas solo cuando alguien dependa de ti.

-¿Depender...de mi?-dije confundida.

-Nada, olvidalo- me respondió con un esboso de sonrisa.

Entre a la sala y allí nos recibió una mujer de edad avanzada con el tipico traje de servidumbre. La señora nos saludo amablemente y nos pidio que por favor esperasemos en el salón que ella llamaría a la futura señora kuchiki, espere a que la mujersona saliera para largarme a reir ahora tendriamos que decirle kuchiki-san a Matsumoto, ya me había acostumbrado a ese apellido como para que ahora me cambien las cosas.

-!Capitan!- dijo la voluptuosa mujer casi estrangulado con sus pechos a mi novio.

- Lo estas afixiando futura Kuchiki-san- dije yo entre risas, pero a mi amado que luchaba para respirar no le hizo gracia.

- ¡Si al fin me caso!- dijo Matsumoto saltando de un lado a otro y tirando las cosas que los sirvientes trataban de salvar.

-Quedate quieta que vas a terminar sin casa- le reprendió Toushiro.

-No sea malo capitan, ya vera cuando sea su turno de casarse- cuando Matsumoto dijo eso, me miraba a mi, y no yo estaba alucinando.

-Te aseguro que no rompere mi casa en pedazos- respondió él automaticamente y Matsumoto rió

-Yo jamas dije que fuera usted el que destrazaría su casa- y seguía mirandome a mi.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunte yo con cierto sarcasmo.

-Nada- dijo Matsumoto entre risas.

Entre tanto lió nadie se había dado cuenta de que Rukia contemplaba divertida la situación. La mujer de pelo negro y ojos violaseos se sentó en un sofa cercano y nos hizó señas para que nos sentaramos junto a ella. Note que el kimono que ella usaba era muy lindo, de color morado y lila, con algunos dibujos negros, convinando con su piel tostada por el sol y el pelo lo llevaba recogidó con un broche.

-No llevan aquí ni cinco minutos y ya estan rompiedo cosas- dijo La señora Kurosaki.

-A mi ni me mires no fui yo...esta vez- concluí la frase.

-Cambiando el tema ¿Han visto a Ichigo?- pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-No- fue la respuesta al unisono.

-Ese idiota, desaparece cuando más se lo necesita, ¿quien comprara las cosas para la cena?- dijo la shinigami de esatura similar a la mía.

-¿Y por que no van sus sirvientes?- preguntó Toushiro.

-Porque por la gripe estan casi todos en cama y los que quedan apenas y pueden con el trabajo de la casa- dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa triste.

-¡Vamos nosotros entonces!- propuse.

Toushiro me miro como diciendo "ni muerto hare eso" y yo le hice un puchero que él prefirió ignorar. Con el tiempo él había aprendido algo sobre mi, para que mis caritas surtan efecto, deben mirarme. Me queje un poco y mire a Matsumoto, ella estaba tratando de contener la risa, y Rukia en cambio estaba riendo abiertamente.

-repito; ¿Me perdí de algo?- dije porque estaba confundida, bueno, aún más.

-Nada- dijo Matsumoto separando cada silaba asiendome sentír algo excluída de la conversación.

Se me escapó un leve suspiro, estaba algo enfadada, me estaban excluyendó en serio de la conversación, ni siquiera sabía de que estabamos hablando, o del mercado o de un chiste privado del cual yo no participaba. Rukía, se paró ahora sería y propusó que fueramos todos al mercado, de lo contrario no habría comida esta noche. Me pare y termine de converser a Toushiro, ahora que lo pensaba Matsumoto dijo algo así como que yo y Momo eramos las unicas que podíamos hacer cambiar de opnion al capitan del 10° escuadron.

-Vamos de una vez- dijo mi novio poniendose de pie.

-sí- dije yo mientras me ponía a su lado y me caminaba junto con él.

Caminamos rapidamente hasta la puerta que nos fue abierta por la misma sirvienta que nos había abiertó antes. Se despidió con respeto de todos y cerró la puerta. Rukia aseguro su kimono y Matsumoto la imitó, en mi caso no era del todo necesario. Toushiro me tomo por la cintura y yo me aferre lista para el pasaje gratis. Matsumoto y Rukia comenzaron a mirarnos divertidas.

-Aún no se usar el shumpo- les recordé y Rukia giro los ojos.

-Para mi, tu no quieres aprender a usar el shumpo- se rió y luego salió disparada con el shumpo seguida de Matsumoto y sus risitas, pero Toushiro en vez de seguirlas las revaso y llegamos primeros.

-¡Capitan eso es injusto!- se quejo de forma aniñada Matsumoto una vez que llegamos.

-Vencidas a pesar de la "canchita" que le sacamos- suspiro Rukia.

Luego de una que otra broma las tres, pues Toushiro como buen caballero cargaba las bolsas, nos encargamos de buscar todo lo necesario y era bastante, ibamos de un lado para otro, y juró que creí que mi novio se hartaría, pero no, nos seguía en silencio. Cuando nadie nos vio, le envie una mirada dulce, que él me devolvió con un esboso de sonrisa, suficiente para mi. Pues él no es muy demostrativo.

-Con esto terminamos- Anunció Rukia cargando con las ultimas bolsas de compras para la cena.

-Al fin- dijo Toushiro mirando la enorme cantidad de bolsas en sus brazos, aunque en realidad a él no le pesaba cargarlas, le pesaba que Matsumoto lo abrazara hasta casi asfixiarlo y que él no se pudiera defender.

En medio de la conversación mi estomago emitió un sonido extraño, demostrando que tenía hambre, mucha hambre. Las dos mujeres además de mi empezaron a reirse con ganas y Toushiro tan solo sonrió, yo me puse un poco roja, pero en verdad quería comer. Mire a mi novio y él me hizo unas señas con la cabeza en forma de aceptación a lo que mis ojos, y mi estomago, le pedían.

-¡A comer!- dije con animos.

-Yo también tengo algo de hambre.

-si, nos merecemos un gran almuerzo, ¿No capitan?

-Vamos antes de que me arrepienta- dijo él entrando al lugar.

Las mujeres nos miramos entre nosotras y luego entramos tras de él. Mire el lugar en donde comeríamos, era muy amplio y bonito, estaba decorado a buen gusto y el aroma era dulce, semejante al jazmin. Nos sentamos cerca de na ventana y dejamos las abundantes bolsas a un lado de la mesa, lo suficiente para prevenir cualquier tipo de inconveniente. Observe como Rukia y Matsumoto conversaban y Toushiro se defendía de los comentarios que estan hacían. En un momento que Toushiro hacía su pedido a la camarera, Las dos mujeres se miraron y asintieron, nuevamente, no entendía que estaban pensando esas por hacer mi pedido, pero Toushiro hablo antes y pidió exactamente lo que yo iba a pedir. él ta solo dijo "tan predecible" y luego sonrió un poco, lo suficiente para mi y nadie más.

-¿ vamos de compras?- propuso Rukia una vez que terminamos de comer.

-¡si!-Dijimos Matsumoto y yo al unisono y las tres miramos a Toushiro que nuevamente puso cara de "ni muerto hago eso".

-Tienen media hora- anunció él.

-¡Es muy poco tiempo!, pero bueno...

-29 minutos- dijo él mientras la camarera levantaba la mesa.

Las mujeres nos levantamos y fuimos a dar una vuelta a ver que comprar. Yo tenía él kimono que traía puesto, además era muy elegante y bonito, por lo cual yo tan solo iria a juzgar a las dos señoras, bueno, a la señora Kurosaki y a la casi señora Kuchiki.

-Esto, primero lo primero- dijo Matsumoto- Vamos por la ropa interior.

-ok- dije, mire de reojo a mi novio y luego gire los ojos, comó si él no conociera casi toda mi lencería.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

si quieren ver una imagen de como sería yachiru a esta edad pasen por mi metro w w w . m e t r o f l o g . c o m / m e _ e n c a n t a _ e l _ a n i m e

**Maryeli**: hola, lamento la tardanza debía estudiar para fisica, ¡la carpeta entera en leccion oral!, pero me saque 10 o A no se cual sera sus sistema. Y bueno, a mi tambien como que me cuesta mirarlos desde ese aspecto pero ya se nos pasara XD

**Karina Natsumi:** hola, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, espero otro, nos leemos!

**Tsukishirohime-chan:** jeje, no es que Yachiru no pueda aprender a usar bien el shumpo (aunque corre super mega rapido) si no, que ya le gusto que Toushiro la carge :P

**Selenic Soul **: gracias por lo de que he mejorado, estoy tratando de corregir lo de los "dedazos" XD me causa gracia la palabra jeje.

**Hikaru x Toshiro **: genial, tengo una fan dependiente jaja!, bueno, en realidad el capitulo este estaba hecho hasta la mitad, y lo termine recien por quedarme chateando con Kirara11, pero es muy buena persona jeje. Que bueno que tambien te guste esta pareja tan poco común y lo que más me agrado es que (según tu) fue gracias a mi ^ ^


	3. Mareo

¿Mamá Potencial?

Capitulo: Mareo

Los días se me pasaron volando y pronto llego el fin de semana, pero estos días, en vez de pasarlos con Toushiro, los pasaría en una aguas termales que habían sido alquiladas por la familia Kuchiki para la despedida de soltera de Matsumoto. El lugar constaba de un hotel y las aguas termales, el sitio había sido alquilado por dos días y una noche, de forma que perdía mi fin de semana con Toushiro casi totalmente. Se suponía que debiamos de llevar nuestra propia ropa, por lo cual me encontraba preparando el bolso.

-¿perderemos un fin de semana por esto?- pregunto Toushiro desde atras.

-sí, pero volvere el domingo a la tarde, no te preocupes

Tome mi bolso y acomode mi kimono. Camine con lentitud hasta mi novio y lo bese con suavidad. Él lanzo un suspiro y me devolvio el beso. Sonrei con dulsura y note que faltaban cinco minutos o un poco menos par auq epasaran a buscarme, me voltee y frete al espejo acomode mi pelo en una coleta que me llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros pero sin llegar a la mitad de mi espalda. Con algunos broches color negro agarre los mechones que peligraban en caer sobre mi rostro.

-Te vez bonita, no importa lo que te pongas- me dijo Toushiro al tiempo que me abrazaba por detras y me besaba el pelo.

-Tu también te vez bien, no importa lo que te pongas...o no te pongas- comenze a reir freneticamente al tiempo que los colores subian a las mejillas de mi novio yese rubor casi imperceptible le subia al rostro cada vez que decía algo así.

Me voltee para quedar de nuevo frente a él y lo bese colgandome de su cuello y poniendome en puntitas de pie. No era mi culpa que Toushiro me sacara cabeza y media o quizas un poco más. Una vez más frente al espejo, contemple nuestro reflejo, él me abrazaba y sonreia ligeramente, y yo sonreia con gran claridad. Yo vestia un Kimono color rosa pastel con diseños negros, él que debía quedarse a terminar sus tareas de capitan, por lo cual llevaba su uniforme de shinigami con su haori.

Camine con tranquilidad, o lo que para mi era estar tranquila, hasta el enorme espejo que se encontraba en mi habitación. Comenze la tarea de acomodar los mechones de color rosa que caian furtivamente sobre mi rostro. Toushiro camina hasta mi y me abrazo por detras. contemple frente aquel espejo nuestro reflejo, él y yo haciamos una pareja my dispareja, quizas la más rara de todo el sereitei. Porque Rukia e Ichigo en algo se parecen, son tercos en serio, y Matsumoto y Byakuya, los dos sufrieron por amor.

Pero yo y Toushiro no nos pareciamos en nada, no solo psicologicamente si no también en aspectos fisicos. Él era alto y yo algo...petisa. Toushiro es ordenado y yo por mi parte soy todo lo contrario a eso, ordenada. Yo soy algo aniñada, y mi novio es muy serio. Él tiene pelo blaco, casi plateado, y yo tengo el pelo rosado. Eramos algo totalmente opuesto, como el calor y el frio, o como el azul y el rosado por no decir blanco y negro.

-Somos una pareja algo...

-¿Rara?- Dijo mi novio tartando de complementar mi frase.

-sí- dije yo.

-Ser una pareja rara nos hace una pareja unica y recuerda, rara no significa mala- me respondio.

-claro que lo se, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos después de todo.

-¿cuantos años ya?

-vemos...unos ventiun años, y pronto seran ventidos.- dije con una sonrisa, el tiempo se pasaba volando.

-es bastante, practicamente ya eres de mi propiedad- me contesto en forma de broma.

-con que ser de tu poscion eh, eso paso hace mucho tiempo.

Recorde algunas cosas graciosas que habian pasado en todo ese tiempo, los cumpleaños, los aniversarios; obligaba a Toushiro a celebrarlos, cada navidad, sensillamente todo. Gracias a dios que casi nunca teníamos guerras, y los shinigamis pasabamos de la tierra al sereitei como si pasaramos de una esquina a otra de una cudra. Él me miraba con unos ojos que yo, en todo el tiempo que llevo con Toushiro, nunca había visto. Era raro una exprecion tan inusual como el color de mi pelo.

-¿sucede algo?- le pregunte.

-nada, pero, en realidad me gustaría tener un lazo contigo que ni nosotros mismos pudieramos romper- dijo mirandome con esa exprecion que me había comenzado a gustar.

-yo soy y sere tuya, no seas tonto, ¿Por qué habría de querer separame de ti?- dije depositando un beso en sus labios.

-Yachiru...

En ese preciso momento sentí la precencía de Rukia y Nanao, acompañadas del molesto timbre que inesesariamente anuncio su llegada. Toushiro suspiro con frustración, luego averiguaría que le pasaba. Me volví sobre mi misma y me encontre con mi amado, parecía algo enojado , y su ceño fruncido usual estaba aún más precionado de lo normal. Supuce que sería por que me iria durante nuestro fin de semana, pero de todas formas él tenía trabajo así que eso no podía enfadarlo tanto. No había hecho nada lo suficientemente malo o infantil para molestarlo como para que pusiera esa cara. No, no tenía la más minima idea del porque de su enfado.

-Me voy, volvere pasado mañana, prometo no tardarme, adios.- le susurre porque no quería que nadie supiera que él estaba en mi casa.

-no hagas nada malo- me dijo y me beso suavemente.

Yo tome mi bolso y abrí la puerta. Salude a las mujeres y nos encaminamos hasta el lugar de la despedida de soltera de la ya casi Kuchiki-san. Aún no me acostrumbraba a llamarla de esa forma y llevaba toda la semana practicando, así que la llamaría Ran-chan, era más corto y así no me traumaba llamandola por su casi nuevo apellido.

Las mujeres caminaban a mi lado y coversaban sobre sus vidas de casadas, pero me miraban de reojo. De repente sentí que el piso se me movía. Caí al piso de rodillas y estaba algo mareada, pero pude levantarme con ayuda de Rukia y Nanao.

-¿Estas bien Yachiru?- me pregunto Nanao al tiempo que me paraba por mi misma.

-si, solo me maree, no se preocupen, y vamos, que llegaremos tarde al almuerzo.

-Haz que la capitana Unohara te revise, ¿entendiste?- me dijo Rukia en forma algo maternal.

-si señor, señora- dije yo imitando a un militar. Las mujeres rieron ante mi pequeño acto.

Caminamos un rato más hasta que llegamos al lugar, era verdaderamente inmenso, tan grande como la misma mansion Kuchiki. Tocamos la puerta del enorme lugar. El edificio era muy bonito, los jasrdines impecables, y el lugar relucía de limpio. Las decoraciones eran de seda fina, y hasta las cortinas combinaban. Él que lo haya decorado congeniaría bien con Nanao, quien quedo encantada con la fachada.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

fin del capitulo

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hola, si ya se que me tarde mucho, pero no me colpen, es la escuela (y mi hermana) que no me dieron tiempo de usar la maquina (mi hermana se lleva el 70% de la culpa) y tuve que escribir a las escapadas. Encima se me vienen encima los cuatrimestrales, así que solo podre escribir uno o dos capitulos por semana y creanme que es frustrante !quiero escribir y no puedo¡ bueno, debo irme (escuela grrr) nos vemos bye! ^^

Tsukishirohime-chan : si la vez pasada tambien me tarde, como dije, me disculpo por eso, es que no me da el tiempo, entre mi hermana (pamela grrr) la escuela, piano, educacion fisica, ingles, y mis amigas. M tarde es de locos, llegan las una de la madrugada y yo aún sigo andando como si fueran las 10 de la noche! es que me duermo temprano, de lo contrario estoy de mal humor O///O

Maryeli: la verdad cuesta asimilar el casmiento de Rangiku con Byakuya, pero bueno, también me cuesta un poco escribir el HitsuYachi, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo, espero tu review. Y el tro (al igual que este creo) te dejo en el aire porque me aconcejaron hacer una narración más lenta (gracias kirara11 ^^) no te enfades por fa!

Hikaru x Toshiro: Al parecer a todos nos cuetsa asimilar el casamiento de Ran-chan con Byaukuya, pero en eso estamos XD, bueno, espero que el capitulo te guste. Bueno, espero que no te hallas decepcionado porque me tarde una semana en actualisar, chau, besos.

taia himura: Hola! bueno, yo una vez tire una coca-cola sobre el teclado (en realidad lo acabo de hacer otra vez, murio mi mouse, lo tuve que cambiar por un viejo) Si la pareja es rarita, pero me esfuerzo por hacer un ficd decnte de esta pareja, creo que actualmente solo hay tres historias de esta pareja (dos mias y una de otra autora) y bueno, sencillamente habra que esperar que a más personas se les de hacer una historia con esta pareja TT TT


	4. descubrimientos

disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de tite kubo y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, además si fuera mio le pondría tales situaciones amoross a Toushiro que lo trumaria XD

¿Mama potencial?

capitulo: Descubrimiento.

-!Es enorme¡- dije yo girando sobre mi misma para ver todo el panorama.

-Es cierto, además se han esmerado con la decoracion- dijo Nanao

-¿Entramos?- preguntó Rukia.

-!Sí¡- dije y entre sin anuncio previo.

Nanao y Rukia me miraron de forma acusadora, había prometido que no me conportaría tan mal, pero era algo instantaneo, lo hacía incluso antes de darme cuenta. Suspire y pedí perdon un monton de veses. Esa era mi manera de actuar y he aprendido a comportarme más educadamente a lo largo del tiempo, pero en ventiun años no he logrado mucho. Cada vez que miro a Toushiro se que se espera que sea una dulce y delicada flor, pero sinceramente, lo unico que tengo de flor, es el color de mi pelo.

Instintivamente tome un mecho de mi pelo recogido y comenze a jugar con el, deslizandolo entre mis finos dedos, deseando ser tan femenina como puedo llegar a parecer. Esa misma mañana, había mirado en el espejo una imagen linda, yo y mi amado abrazados, pero claro, no tenía mi expreción infantil en ese momento. A pesar de tratar de ser como todos dicen que sea, no lo logro, y si lo hago, es por momentos.

Salí de mi propia mente y entre detras de las mujeres, el hotel era bellisimo, no podiamos quejarnos de una mala presentación, pero creo que lo han arreglado más por que es de la futura familia Kuchiki el acontecimiento, una familia noble. Yo no era de una familia noble, yo crecí en un mundo donde sabías que si caías, ya no podrías volver a levantarte, era todo lo opuesto, pero a pesar de ello, ocupo un buen puesto, tengo una buena relación y estoy bien de salud.

Como mujer tampoco podía quejarme, con decir a quien tengo por novio, basta para ser envidiada, pero también tengo una estupenda figura y soy bonita, además jamas he tenido problemas y mi menstuación es perfectamente regular e indolora, no tenía absolutamente...nada de que quejarme.

-O por dios- susurre para mi y lleve una de mis manos a mi vientre.

-¿Dijiste algo Yachiru?- me pregunto Rukia.

-eh, ¡nada!- dije riendo falsamente, aunque nadie noto eso.-Voy al baño- dije y salí camino al baño.

Una vez estando allí, me sente en el inodoro y comenze con lentitud y tratando de respirar, a contar los dias. Sí hoy era sabado 16 y yo debía indisponerme el día 12, mi periodo usualmente regular se había atrasado cuatro dias o estaba enbarazada. Esa ultima opción debía ser imposible, yo tenía un cuerpo espiritual, no era el caso de Ichigo, quien tuvo hijos por venia con su cuerpo para no dejarlo por ahi cuando decidio quedarse aqui por Rukia.

Recorde en caso de Mikami, una chica que había nacido de un humano y una shinigami, eso era posible, pero tanto yo como Toushiro eramos shinigamis, era imposible que yo quedara embarazada.

-Ha de ser un retrazo, es imposible, ¡en que estoy pensando!- me reproche en voz baja a mi misma y totalmente convencida salí ya mejor del baño.

Pase por la cosina pero me detube al oir dos voces conocidas. Eran las de Ichigo y Rukia, que estaban discutiendo, pero de repente la voces pararon. Yo curiosa asome la cabeza para ver que ocurria sin ser vista.

Me encontre con un ichigo besando de forma pasadita de tono, bueno, nadie puede culparlos, además ellos estan casados no importaba, Byakuya no podia decirles nada, despues de todo "bajo el juramento del matrimonio, esta permitido" recorde el día en que BYakuya encontro a Ichigo en el cuarto de Rukia.

_-Rukia, tu doncella no puede entrar, abre la puerta, una noble no puede dormir hasta tarde, tienes deberes- Dijo Byakuya entrando al cuarto de su hermana._

_Lo que el noble de apellido Kuchiki no esperaba ver, era a su "inocennte" hermana acostada en la cama con un hombre... con un hombre que reconocio._

_-Kurosaki Ichigo, firmaste tu sentencia de muerte- Dijo enfadado._

_En ese momento Ichigo se desperto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba vestido y con su zampakutoh en mano, dispuesto a batllar con la persona a la cual debá pagarle el pecado que había cometido._

_-zembomsakura- llamo Byakuya._

_-Zangetsu- Libero Ichigo._

_acto siguiente ambos hombre comenzaron a luchar destruyendo con ellos gran parte de la casa. Como ea de esperarse ambos peleaban con todo lo que tenían, destruyenmdo cada cosa que se les atravesara._

_Más de una doncella de servicio tuvo que resguardarse o salir corriendo para no quedar bajo los escombros que caían sin parar._

_Rukia quien se había levantado de un salto de la cama, se vistio y salió corriendo tratando de convencer a su hermano de no matrar a Ichigo._

_-¡hermano espera!- le rogaba_

_Byakuya, quien estaba algo enojado con Rukia y quería matar a ichigo, se detuvo y como siempre, ocuktando sus sentimientos y emociones, acepto no matar a Ichigo con una condición, para recuperar el honor de los Kuchiki, debía casarse._

_-¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron ambos con los ojos abien abiertos._

Reí para mi misma definitivamente, en raresas, ellos pordía competir conmigo y Toushiro. Sentí como alguien me llamaba y coprrí hasta donde sentí pronunciar mi nombre, dejando a rukia e Ichigo con lo suyo.

Llegue a un cuarto muy bonito, una enfermería, allí vi a Nanao, Ran-chan y Hinamori, quienes me saludaron . Pero de repente Nanao me obligo a sentarme en la camilla como si estuviera enferma.

Hinamori camino hasta dios sabra donde y trajo consigo cuando volvio a una amable capitana Unohana. La mujer que se veía bonita con su pelo suelto y con un kimono en vez de su usual uniforme, me miro y me pregunto que pasa, yo respondí con inceridad "no lo se, me secuestraron" dije en tono de broma pues Matsumoto, quiero decir Ran-chan no me dejaba levantarme.

-Viniendo para aquí, se mareo mucho, tuvimos que levantarla yo y Rukia- Dijo Nanao.

-Ya veo, ¿Me dejarían a solas con Yachiru?- preguntó la mujer en tono dulce.

-claro- respondieron al unisono las otras y salieron dejandonos solas en aquella enfermería.

La mujer de pelo negro algo ondulado, se sento en una silla cercana que se encontraba a mi derecha. La capitana arreglo su cabello como suele hcerlo y luego tomo una libreta y una lapisera para anotar.

-Bien cariño, te hare un par de preguntas y luego te examinare ¿Esta bien?- preguntó.

-Si- dije yo con una sonrisita.

-¿Desayunaste'

-si y esta mañana comí como nunca.

-¿Ha subido o Bajado de peso?

-sí- Dije avergonzada- subí un poco, pero tan solo un poquito- estaba algo sonrojada.

-¿Te mareas frecuentemente?

-pues esta es la primera vez en mucho

-y tu periodo, ¿Es tan regular como siempre?

-Pues no, tengo un atrazo de cuatro días, hasta llegue a pensar que estaba empbarazada- me reí

-Pero estuviste en una mision de averiguaci´n con el capitan Hitsugaya duante seis meses ¿no es asi?

-si, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso aquí?

Estaba muy confundida, la capitana cambio su mirada por unaun tanto indecisa, es cierto que había ido a un mision muy larga de recopilación de información y demás. Pero no captaba la relación de una cosa con la otra. Un retrazo y una mision no tenía mucho que ver, solo que yo padecía ambas.

-Cariño lee esto- djo y yo tomando la revista que me daba leí el articulo que me indico.

_- "¡Atención shinigamis, nuevo modo de concepción!: Recientemente se descucrio un hecho sorprendente, cuando un shinigami permanece tres meses enteros en un gigai, el cuerpo y el alma se conectan de tal forma uqe en el caso de la mujer, se puede concebir, pero debe separarse del gigai antes de los dos mese, o de lo contrario el niño nacería siendo humano._

_Según los estudios ya son cinco las parejas que han concebido hijos de esta forma en el ultimo año, pera hay otras, que sin saber esto concibieron del mismo modo, entre ellos,la teniente Rukia y el capitan Ichigo kurosaki. Oficialmente este metodo ha sido aprovado y es completamente seguro, además la capitana Unohana es quien ha hecho los estudios..."_ -no pude seguir leyendo, la revista se me cayo de entre las manos.

Verdaderamente yo quería morirme, era verdad, si había una posibilidad de que este embarazada. La capina me dijo que pensaba que yo era conciente del tema, pero no lo era, realmente no lo era. Estalle en llanto, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? La mujer de pelo negro me seco las lagrimas y trate de componerme.

-Ahora debemos comprobarlo- me dijo dandome un test de embarazo, y debo admitir que eso de traerlos del mundo humano fue buena idea.

Camino hasta el baño de la enfermeria y hago el test, incapaz de ver el resultado salgo del baño y se lo doy a la capitana Unohara, quien al verlo me sonrie y dice.

- felicidades Yachiru, seras mamá.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hola

aqui de vuelta despues de seis dias sin actualizar !uf¡ es mucho para mi!!!! :(

Bueno, pero ha valido la pena saque 9 en la prueba jeje XD pero ustedes no tienen porque esperar tanto de todas formas, bueno chau!.

naomi14 :hola, bienvenida al mundo de fanfiction, es un honor saber que te gusta esta pareja gracias a mis fic's, bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo también, creo que es la enecima vez que diga "si , esta pareja es algo rara" pero tienen que admitir que es muy tierna.

Tsukishirohime-chan : hola, paso a avisar este capitulo aunque tenga poco ichiruki, tiene algo, lo intente lo juro pero soy pesima en el ichiruki, de lo contrario ya habría hecho un fic con esa pareja, pero bueno, te dedico este capitulo a ti :) (sabras disculpar los errores de ortografia)

Maryeli: el capitulo anterior también fue mi favoprito por la misma razon que puedo decir !adore escribirlo ^^¡ bueno, te hice esperar espero me diculpes. Y bueno, tembién hago las cosas más lentas para ver detallitos que quizas sirvan para que entiendas una que otra cosa luego, porque como sabemos, una cosa lleva a la otra.

Hinoiri-chan: holitas! que bien que te guste esta preja, no se poruqe, pero me encanto la convinacionn de crema y limon, (leemon pie) bueno, lo crean o no, en parte, saque la idea de un leemon pie, si se que es raro, pero pense "adoro lo agridulse" pene en Yachiru (crema) y Toushiro (limon) y adivinen, pense que quedaría bien XD.

Kirara11: !hola¡ ¿te parece bien el disclaimer? bueno, estoy tratando de mejorar ortografia, si se que no esta muy bien pero vamos mejorando, XD, bueno, debo irme ha hacer el afiche de la semana de "conciencia ambiental" que el boceto esta super lindo, nos vemos guapa!


	5. charlas

¿Mamá Potencial?

Capitulo: "Charlas "

Decír que estaba impactada se quedaba corto, estaba estatica, no podía moverme, sentía que cada musculo de mi cuerpo se contraia dejandome sin respiración. Nunca en mi vida me imagine a mi misma cómo madre, aunque todas las mujeres por el simple hecho de serlo, pueden y algunas deben tener hijos.

Llevé mi mano a mi vientre, que estaba tapado por mi kimono, y lo acaricie. La capitana Unohara me había revisado y efectivamente, estaba embarazada. Al parecer tenía alrededor de un mes, un poco menos quizas, solo se que es de Toushiro y que en algún momento tendre que decirselo.

En mi cabeza recreé la futura escena, me imagine varias reacciones, pero no podía decir si eran o no hacertadas. La capitana Unohara me saco de mi transe diciendome que ya podía salir, pero honestamente yo no quería salir, estaba en shock, no todos los días una se entera de que _esta _embarazada cuando se suponía que _no_ podía.

-Yo...- no sabía bien que decir, estaba un poco incomoda.

-Cariño, en algún momento tienes que salir, y si te sientes mejor, podríamos aconsejarte entre todas a la hora del baño termal- me dijo la mujer de sonrisa amable, yo solo asentí, pues dudaba de mi propía voz.

Salí de aquella habitación y di gracias al cielo de que no había nadie afuera esperando a que dijera que me pasaba. Aproveche la oportunidad y practicamente corrí hasta mi cuarto.

Estando allí, me lanze a la cama y comenze a llorar, estaba alegre; de verdad lo estaba, pero tenía miedo, no sabía a que, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Tenía algunas cosas claras y otras confusas, las claras eran que estaba embarazada, que no había vuelta atrás, que aquel bebe era de mi amado y que debía decirle a Toushiro que esperabamos un hijo o hija. Las cosas confusas eran que no tenía idea de cómo se supone que debía actuar, que no sabía como decirle a Toushiro la noticia y como reaccionara, y por ultimo, no tenía la más minima o remota idea de cómo reaccionarían los demás.

Me puse a recordar estando tirada en mi oscuro cuarto mientras lloraba que quizas decepcionaría a más de una persona, a Ken-chan por ejemplo, él; que era un padre para mi, quizas se enfadaría. Luego estaba bola de billar, plumerin y maki maki, ¿Comó se suponía que les miraría?

Yo viví en un mundo en el cual una mujer no podía ni debía tener relaciones antes de casarse, y por lo tanto, quedar embarazada era una vergüenza. Pero yo y Ken-chan, junto con los demás del escuadron no les importaban mucho las reglas, pero claro, de seguro se enfadarían con Toushiro por el _descuido_ que tuvimos.

No crean que yo concidero a este niño como un error, pero en realidad dudo que a Toushiro le agrade la idea de ser perseguido por todos los chicos de mi antiguo escuadron.

Aunque ellos nunca lo digan en voz alta, ellos me quieren mucho, y les aseguro que les costo bastante adaptarse a que Toushiro pudiera besarme en pusblico, note en más de uno, una mirada asecina.

Ellos me cuidaron con esmero cual hermano celoso cuida a su hermanita pequeña e inocente. Aunque la verdad yo de inocente no tengo mucho, hace bastante que perdí mi inocencía tanto mental como fisica, pero crean que no me arrepiento.

La cuestión era que me sentía mal y bien al mismo tiempo. Quería decirle al mundo que estaba esperando un bebe, pero no podía, debía pensar en Toushiro, la verdad él era quien más me preocupaba. Desde hace rato que decía que mi novio parecía amarme para toda la vida, pero un niño nos ata por toda la vida, nos amemos luego o no, estemos juntos o no, querramos o no.

Nuevamente empiezo a llorar, yo lo amo y no quiero perderlo, si no fuera por él, yo seguiría comportandome como una niñita, no sería nada, seguiría andando sin un autentico motivo para vivir. Pero ahora sí tenía un motiv para vivir, me levante de la cama con la cara aún empapada con mis lagrimas y cerre la puerta con llave, nadie debía verme en este estado.

Me quite la ropa y quede en ropa interior, gire sobre mis pies y di un par de pasos hasta estar frente al espejo de mi cuarto, era de cuerpo entero por lo que podía verme en mi totalidad.

Acomode mi corpiño y me puse de perfil delineando con mis dedos aquel bulto que formaba mi bebe dentro de mi. Estando de perfil note la diferencía, si estaba más gordita, pero gracias al kimono eso ultimo no se notaba.

Pero tarde o temprano se notaría y era mejor decír las cosas de una vez. Porque el tiempo corre y lo hace aún más rapido cuando eres shinigami. Aprete levemente aquel bulto y descubrí que era duro, nis dedos apenas y se undieron un poco. Gire un poco y me vi de frente, de esa forma apenas y se notaba. Pero cuando vi mi rostro reflejado en el espejo, no parecía yo misma, mi pelo estaba hecho un total desastre, mi piel tenía marcadas las lagrimas, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y estaba pálida, un cadaverparecía carbón a mi lado.

Corrí al baño y lave mi rostro, seguía palida. Así que comense a secarme con la toalla y a tallar mis mejillas, el rosado ya había vuelto.

Tome mi kimono y me lo puse otra vez. Solté mi pelo y lo alise con un peine cercano, después volví al espejo y según mi criterio, esta bien, muy bien, y el kimono disimulaba bien aquella ondulación, aunque sincetramente yo no tenía intenciones de disimularla.

Salí de mi cuarto ya reanimada, era una buena noticía, debía mostrar mi felicidad. Tomé aliento y salí caminando con tranquilidad a escontrarme en la sala que hacía de comedor. Me encontre con que allí estaban todas las mujeres que son o fueron shinigamis que yo conocía. Noté que estaban sirviendo la comida, así que tome mi lugar al lado de Hinamori y me dispuse a seguir el hilo de la conversación, y como era de mujeres ustedes han de imaginarse el tema.

-¿En serio es tan así?- Preguntó la inocente Momo.

-Claro que si Momo, estar casada es así, una esta para esa persona y debe cuidarla mucho, hací como complacerla claro- dijo Rukia con humor en la ultima parte.

-Pero se deben complacer y cuidar mutuamente, sino, la cosa no ira bien- dijo Nanao.

-No olviden que deben respetarse- Dije yo y todas me miraron soprendidas.- Esto, sin respeto no puede haber una buena relación- dije yo y esta vez si me entendieron, todas siguieron hablando y yo perdí el hilo de la conversación.

Para cuando retome la conversación, el tema era completamente diferente, no tenía idea de por que ni como, pero pasaron de la vida de casados y de cómo debe ser, a hablar sobre las mañas de los esposos.

-Te lo juro, anda a medio vestir y no tienes idea de cuan bochornoso fue cuando no se dio cuenta de que había clientes y oh, ni te cuento- se quejo Yourichi, quien practicamente estaba casa con el viejo del sombrero, aunque no formalmente claro.

-No digas nada, por lo menos él no anda bebiendo a altas horas de la noche y lo unico que dice es "Nanao-chan, traeme más sake ¿Sí?"- dijo Nanao.

-Ichigo siempre anda de aquí para allá y nunca, digo nunca, recoge su ropa interior del piso, esta acostumbrado a que lo haga yo- dijo Rukia indignada.

Todas notaron que yo no había dicho nada en mucho, y eso era bastante raro por mi parte, haci que me preguntaron todas a coro "¿Qué mañas tiene el Capitan Hitsugaya?"

No podía decir que su maña era sorprenderme y besarme el cuello y un poco de los hombros, definitivamente no podía decir que él dormía mucho los fines de semana y definitivamente no podia decir que él cuando se baña dejaba la ropa en el piso, pero creo que podía decir lo del lavarropas.

-No separa la ropa blanca y negra de la de color, la ultima se tiño su haori de rosa- dije entre risas.

Todas me acompañaron en las carcajadas, nadie hubiera esperado que a Toushiro se le hubiera teñido la ropa de rosado, luego me di cuenta del estupido error que había cometido, y al parecer Momo, aunque inocentemente, se percato tambíen.

-esto, ¿qué ropa tenía Shiro-chan de color rosado?- dijo poniendo un dedo dobre su barbilla en signo de duda.

-es cierto, yo no recuerdo que al capitan le guste el rosa- dijo Matsumoto, digo, Ran-chan.

Todas, bueno, casi todas tenía una mirada pervertida en sus ojos, mirandome fija y exclusivamente a mi, y no me estaba imaginando cosas, me estaban mirando solo a mi.

Eran muchos pares de ojos de muchos colores y formas los que se posaban sobre mi figura y fue Matsumoto la que hizo la pregunta que todas tenían mente.

-¿No sera que la prenda rosada era tuya?¿Qué hacia eso en la casa de mi capitan?

No sabia que hacer o decir, me trabe a mi misma en un lio de cual no podía salir, tenía que decir la verdad o de allí no salía, Matsumoto había aprendido a reconocer cuando le mentía, por lo cual de allí no saldía rapidamente.

-es que me quede a dormir allí...- Dije apenada.

-¿Solo a dormir?-insistio Ran-chan, y yo no podía estar más roja.

-no...también...- no podía terminar la maldita frase, estaba mas roja que un adorno de navidad.

-¿Sí?- dijeron al unisono.

-Dormí con él ¿Contentas?- diej de una vez.

Todas me miraron, quizas fuera porque estaba rojisima, nunca antes lo había dicho y menos frente a tanta gente, aunque no importaba todas las presentes lo habían hecho alguna vez.

-Con que la niñita ya no es tan inocente- bromeo Rukia.

-Todas aquí lo han hecho- dije en mi defensa.

-Es verdad, dejenla en paz, aunque sinceramente nadie te explico muy bien las cosas por lo del incidente de tu crecimiento- dijo Nanao.

-Pues la verdad no, pero crean que se aprende más por las experiensias- dije yo entre risas.

-¿experiencia_**s**_?- cargo Ran-chan.

Yo le clave la mirada, todas sabían que la S significaba plural, y bueno, para que hablar más.

-O vamos, dejenla de una vez, y nadie aquí es santa- rechimino Rukia.

-Y menos tu, menuda forma de arreglar un casamiento- dije yo.

Todas seguimos riendo como si nada pasara, reimos, bromeamos y demás, el día se fue volando. Pronto atardecio y se volvio hora de la noticia. Estaba decidida, pediría consejo, nadie me recriminaría nada.

Me quite la ropa y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y me encamine a las aguas termales. El lugar era inmenzo, había de todo, hasta sake, de seguro, pedido po la furura casada. Yo me quite la toalla dejandola a un lado y me adentre en las calidas aguas.

Encontre un lugar junto a Rukia, quien seguía tan blanca a pesar del calor y el vapor que desprendía el agua. Estaba atrapada en mi propia mente, era raro, pero así era. Cuando desperte y escuche la conversación, un nudo se me hizo en el estomago.

-...De ese modo se puede concevir, pero se debe salir del gigai antes de los dos meses, yo planeo intentarlo...- Dijo Rukia.

-¿Acaso con una niña no le basta?- pregunto Nemu.

-Si, pero Ichigo quiere un varón, y concevir siendo shinigamis es muy dificil- respondio la señora Kurosaki.

-hablando de bebes..- interrumpí yo- quiero decirles que yo esoy embarazada.- dije todo estando cabizbaja, dejando a todas en shock.

-Yachiru, ¿lo dices en serio?- pregunto emocionada Matsumoto.

-sí- dije y pronto fui felicitada por todas las presentes.

Me sentía bien, todas hablaban sobre el nombre de ni niño o de si sería niño o niña y algunas bromearon respecto al tono de pelo, yo me esperaba otros comentarios, que me culpabilizaran o algo así, pero era todo lo contrario, todas estaban felises, nadie me juzgaba.

-¿Y cuando se ca...?- Nanao iba a decir algo, pero Hinamori la detubo y le susurro.

-Aún no le ha dicho nada- hice como que no había escuchado aquello e hice cara de confundida.

-Lo que queriamos saber es si Shiro-chan lo sabe?- trato de arreglar las cosas la muchacha con una risita nerviosa.

-No, me entere hoy- conteste.

Pronto se escucharon murmullos, pero por alguna razón yo me sentía comoda, estaba...bien. Al parecer a nadie le molestaba el hecho de que yo quedara embarazada antes de casarme.

-¿Cuándo se lo diras?- preguntaron.

-No lo se- dije con franquesa.

-deberías hacerlo rapido, se empezara a notar- me adbirtieron.

-Quiero que se entere por mi, así que les pido no hablen del tema, plisss- pedí y todas aceptaron.

Más tarde, una vez que todas estaban dormidas para ser exacta, tome una libreta y anote en ella lo siguiente; "sintoma : mareo". Luego apague la luz, acarisie mi vientre y me dormí ya mucho más tranquila.

He intentado hacerlo un poco más largo, pero bueno. Desde hoy actualizare más seguido porque terminaron mis examenes!

naomi14: por ahora no versa la reaccion de Toushiro, pero la versa luego, yo ya tengo todo planeado. Y ahora tratare de actualizar más rapido para no dejarte con las ganas!

Tsukishirohime-chan: bueno, no han visto la reaccion de Toushiro (ya se, no me maten) pero te haceguro que no sera la esperada, si quieren pueden dejarme ideas y yo veo como me arreglo :D

Maryeli: hola hola! Aquí de nuevo, bueno, lmento que no te hayan gustado dos parrafos, pero lo ahgo lo mejor que puedo, ya se que no es mucho pero por ahí andamos XD

Hinoiri-chan: holis! Bueno, todos tenemos diferentes gustos, a mi me gustan muchas parejas y aveses hasta me hago lio, pero doy gracias al cielo por que les gusten mis fic's.


	6. encuentros

¿Mamá Potencial?

Capitulo: "encuentro"

Estaba allí, no enía coraje suficiente para abrir la puerta y aparecer frente a él. Pero debía decirselo, era mi deber y su derecho saberlo. Debo admitir que tengo miedo, no sabía como decirselo ni cuando. Tampoco sabía su respuesta ni siquiera sabía bien que esperar de su parte, yo no estaba preparada para esto, nunca antes me había afrontado a una realidad como a la que le estoy por dar la cara.

No sabía si guiarme de mi reacción y adaptarla a él. Por supuesto que no podemos comparar mi carácter con el de él. Solo tenia una serteza, ese niño ya estaba instalado en mi, y yo lo amaba. Nada ni nadie, ni siquiera él, haría que odiara a la pequeña criatura que en cuestion de meses me llamara "mamá".

Suspire y tome aire nuevamente, podía tomar too el aire del mundo, pero en ese momento, justo en ese momento, me faltaba lo que más tenía antes, coraje.

Nuevamente intente abrír la puerta, pero mis brazos no terminaban de tocar la puerta y volvian a los lados de mi cuerpo, parecía una nena que no se decidía entre comprar un chocolate o no hacerlo.

-Ahora o nunca- dije y antes de que pudiera arrepentirme entré, sin tocar la puerta, a la casa de mi amado.

La sorpresa fue que en el lugar no había nadie, todo estaba en inmutable oscuridad. Camine a tropezones hasta la cocinna, tampoco había nadie. Seguí buscando a mi hombre de ojos verdes, pero no lo halle enla sala de estar. No estaba en los cuartos restantes. Solo me faltaba uno, el más obvio, pero en el unico al que no se me ocurrio entrar; su cuarto.

Entre sigilosamente, y allí estaba él, perfectamente dormido en su futon . Yo me había disculpado con las demás mujeres para poder decirle la noticia a Toushiro, pero al parecer él aún dormía a pesar de ser mediodia.

Me acerqué a él y me sente sin hacer ruido a su lado y comenzé a jugar con un mechon rebelde de su perfecto e impecable pelo blanco. Al parecer anoche no debió dormir bien, porque d e lo contrarió ya se habría despertado.

Me levanté de mi lugar y camine hasta la cosina. Una vez allí, comenzé a buscar algo para comer, pero además de estar todo sucio, no había ni un gramo de comida. Además yo había dejado todo limpio antes de irme. Y Toushiro era muy ordenado, entonces cómo podía ser posible encontrar la casa en semejantes condiciones.

Descontando que tres días atrás había acompañado a mi amado a comprar la comida de la semana, por lo cual la despensa debía tener comida. Pero la alacena estaba practicamente vacia, solo quedaba un paquete de sal, nada más que eso.

-se supone que la embarazada soy yo- susurre enojada para mi misma.

Toushiro comía bastante, pero no podía comerse en un día lo que generalmente gasta en un semana, en cambio yo si podía, era injusto.

Resignada, mire la hora y me dí con que si había tiempo para correr al mercado, debido a que Toushiro no podía llevarme usando el shumpo, tome mi bolso y salí de aquella casa. Camine muy rapido, casi trotaba, pero jamas había notado cuan lejos quedaba el mercado

Caminé y caminé y aún no llegaba, me había malacostumbrado a ser cargada por Toushiro, pero ahora tendría una buena excusa para ser cargada, ¡se suponia que en mi estado lo ultimo que debía hacer era ejercisio¡

No había nada que hacer, conte las cuadras que faltaban, gracias al cielo, Toushiro me cargaba hasta alla cada domingo en la mañana, por lo cual ya mas o menos me ubicaba, ahora debía dar vuelta a la derecha, seguir derecho tres cuadras, girar a la derecha otra vez, seguir derecho dos cuadras y listo.

Camine y al parecer las cuadras eran más largas o a mi ya me pesaban los casi 40° que hacian. Divisé pronto el lugar de mercadeo, una sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro, estaba feliz, me tomaría tres litros de agua después de esto.

-Deme esto y esto y un poco de esto, ¿eso esta fresco?- comenze a indicar al comerciante que estaba extrañado por mi vista tan pronta..

-Aquí tiene señotita...¿Kusajashi?- dijo el joven que atendía, el ya me conocía de años, ¿entonces porque dudaba sobre mi apellido?

-si, ¿pero porque dudas?- le pregunte intrigada.

-esto...yo pense que usted...- dudaba el chico, era un adolecente de no más de catorce años.

-¿señorita, desea comprar lo de simpre?- interrupió el padre del chico.

-No, ya termine- dije enseñando mis compras- quisiera saber porque el chico- dije mirando al jovencito que trataba de ocultarse de mi mirada- dudo sobre mi apellido...por curiosidad- dije.

-Tiene mala memoria, disculpelo- dijo muy nervioso, yo dude de si decía la verdad, pero igual me despedí y comenzé otra vez la caminata.

Menos mal que esta vez era bajada, pero debido a las bolsas, tube que caminar aún más lento, detestaba andar de esa forma. A lo lejos escuche una vos familiar, en realidad, eran dos voces familiares.

-¡tenemos que comprar el maldito salmon¡- sijo Rukia.

-detestó ese pescado, compraremos otro- se quejo Ichigo.

-¡es mi cumpleaños yo escojo¡- se escucho la voz fina de mikami.

-cualquier cosa menos salmon- dijo Ichigo.

-¡pero es mi favorito¡- se quejo Rukia esta vez.

Mikami reía deivertida al ver a sus padres pelear, la niña de unos once años fue la primera en verme, pues sus padres se insultaban con sus tipicas palabras, "enana, duende, estupida, tarado, deserebrado, idiota", los insultos corrian pero Mikami solo reía con su risita de niña y ojos de mujer.

La niña era verdaderamente identica a su madre, su pelo negro y sus ojos ambarinos eran muy bonitos, y su piel blanca le daba un hermoso toque magico a su apriencia, más de una persona decía que Mikami terminaría por ser una de las chicas mas bonitas del sereitei.

-Hola tía Yachiru- me saludo ella, y solo cuando me saludo, sus padres notaron mi presencia.

-hola- salude alegremente.

-hola futura...-Ichigo no termino la frase debido a que Rukia le golpeo "inocentemente" en el estomago en signo de que se callara.

Como era obvio, Ichigo protesto y luego me miro y vio mi confucion, entonces Ichigo se le hacerco a Rukia y le susurro "¿Aún no lo sabe?", pero decidí no preguntar, aunque Mikai sabía que había escuchado, la niña llevo uno de sus dedos a sus labios en forma de que ella no iba a hablar.

-bueno, nos vemos, debemos comprar la comida para hoy, resulta que las chicas del servicio fueron asaltadas camino a las aguas termales, adios- se despidió Rukia.

Ichigo siguió a su esposa y Mikami camino tras de ellos, pero de repente se volteo levemente aún caminando y se despidió con una sonrisa y agitando su blanca mano.

Me pregunte si mi hija sería tan linda como ella, o si siquiera sería mujer, aunque de algo estaba segura, ese niño o niña, nacería.

Antes la caminata me había parecido eterna, ahora me pareció demaciado corta, porque llegue más rapido de lo deseado, ahora debía afrontar las cosas como eran, debía decirle a Toushir que sería padre.

De repente me sentí devil, mis manos tiritaban y mis ojos se tornaron vidriosos, pero aún así, debí entrar. Nuevamente tome coraje y entré a la casa de mi novio y padre de mi futuro hijo o hija que estaba creciendo en mi vientre.

_**Fin del capitulo de hoy.**_

Ahora puedo actualizar más rapido, se los debía.

**Hinoiri-chan:** hola, pues si, todas las mujeres se sienten inseguras la primera vez que quedan embarazadas, esten o no casadas, pero depende de la edad la forma en que lo

toman, si son de 11 a 13 años, muchas veses no quieren al bebe.

**Tsukishirohime-chan:** o somos gemelas perdidas o pensamos igual (es mas probable la segunda XD) yo pense lo mismo, incluso ya había anotado tres ideas mias, solo que la mía en algunos detallitos esta diferente pero bueno, gracias!

**Maryeli**: si, trataba de ir más lento, pero como conpensacion de hacerlos esperar les deje ese capitulo que es un tironcito mas largo que los demás y les di un poquitito mas de relevancia al capitulo, la verdad me gusto escribirlo.

**naomi14**: hola, si, Yachiru si va a querer a su bebe, además como que muchas mujeres tienen ese "instinto maternal", por ejemplo yo, una vez un niño se callo en la plaza y yo, corriendo y sin pensarlo, lo levante, le lave la herida y lo acompañe hast asu casa, XD, lo hice sin pensar, según mis primas sería buena madre XD

_bye! _

**Dejen review's**


	7. noticias y propuestas

¿Mamá potencial?

Capitulo: "noticias y propuestas "

Nadie escucho que entre, me moví sigilosamente al estio felino, rpzando las paredes hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de mi amado, de repente, sentí que alguien entraba haciendo ruido a la casa, y yo asustada me encondí en el cuarto de al lado del de Toushiro y me dedique a escuchar.

-¡Toushiro!- dijo Ichigo levantando de golpe a Toushiro, yo quería golpearlo a él, pero quería aún más escuchar.

-¿Qué demo...?- murmuro el aún somnoliento, pero al parecer, pronto volvio en sí.

-¿Aún no se lo has dicho?- le preguntó.

-No, aún no- contento él.

-Deberías decirselo pronto, ¡¿cuánto más la haras esperar?- dijó Ichigo un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Acaso crees que no he intentado? ¡cada vez que hay una oporunidad, algo pasa!- dijó Toushiro.

-Escucha, ayer hablamos de esto cuando las mujeres estaban en la despedida de soltera de Matsumoto, parece que Yachiru salió antes por algo que Rukia no me quiso decir, pero parace que viene para aquí ha almorsar contigo, no tendras interrupciones esta vez- dijo molesto Ichigo- ¡así que hazlo de un maldita vez!- dijó y se paró para irse, por lo cual yo me oculté lo mejor posible.

-me dejaron sin comida- dijo Toushiro ignorando lo que Ichigo dijo.

-nunca cambiaras mocoso- dijó Ichigo e intuí que Toushiro debía estarlo matando con la mirada.

Yo tomé mis compras y salí por la puerta de atrás, decidí hacerme la tonta y volver a entrar para que no se dieran cuenta de que había escuchado, aunque estaba confundida, ¿qué podía decirme Toushiro que necesitara una oportunidad especial?

Corrí alrededor de la casa y volví a la entrada, sin decir nada, volví a abrír la puerta haciendo el mayor ruído posible y deje las bolsas en el suelo para emitir mi común "¡Shiro-chaaan!"

-¡Estoy de vuelta!- dije yo completando mi usual saludito.

Camine hasta el cuarto llamandolo hasta que los ví a ambos que me miraban con cierto temor a que hubiera escuchado algo. Yo decidí seguir con mi teatro y pregunté con curiosidad fingida que estaba pasando.

-nada, vine a...!decirle que le pagaremos lo que nos comimos ayer!- completo Ichigo.

-¿eh?- dije y caminé hasta la cosina a "cersiorarme" de que estaba vacia.

-bueno, luego vuelvo con el dinero - dijo Ichigo saliendo como siempre, sin despedirse.

Me volví sobre mis pies una vez que Ichigo se fue para darme con u Toushiro que se veía mucho más sexy con el cabello despeinado, la yukata desarreglada, y con una aspecto somnoliento.

-Ve a bañarte, yo me encargo de lo demás- dije depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

-bien- dijo el dandose media vuelta, entro al baño y yo me puse en la taea de arreglar el desastre.

Rapidamente, acomode las cosas que estaban tiradas, cada una en sus sitio, desde que era novia se shiro-chan me había acostumbrado a limpiar la mayoría del tiempo, él era muy ordenado, y siempre estaba reprendiendome por que era desordenada, entonces cambie el habito a lo largo del tiempo.

Luego de haber acomodado, tomé un trapeador y limpie el piso del lugar, estaba bañado en sake, luego de eso, cambie el agua de las flores, y me dedique luego, a cocinar algo de_ kinpira gobou_1

Estuvé dedicandomé a cosinar un largo rato, por primera vez en mucho, Toushiro se tardaba en el baño. Después de un rato, me dí cuenta de que Toushiro sí había salido del baño, pero que me estaba viendo cosinar desde el lado de la puerta, le envie una mirada llena de amor, pero el me miraba intensamente, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, por poco me corto el dedo con el cuchillo, se me escapo una risa, hace tiempo que yo no cortaba con algo, un cuchillo o una zampaktoh.

-¿Acaso me veo rara?- dije yo en broma, casi nunca el me miraba tan intensamente.

-te ves...linda- dijo él, desde hace tiempo queyo sabía que linda para el era preciosa y que bien era linda, el que solo me mirara era un bien.

-sientate, en un minuto sirvo la comida- le indiqué, pero el no se sentó, camino hasta mi y me abrazo por la espalda, de la sorpresa, solte el cuchillo, que cayo sobre la mesada sin hacer mucho ruído.

-¿Shiro-chan?- dije algo sorprendida.

Él no me respondio, solo me abrazo con más fuerza. Supuse que él estababuscando las palabras para decirme algo imortante, por lo que, apague el fuego de la ornalla y esperé.

-Yachiru...- me llamó.

-¿Sí..?- respondí con cierto nerviosismo.

-Yo quisiera hacerte...una pregunta- dijo en tono suave a mi oido, ante su aliento calido me estremesí bajo la agradable prision que constituian sus fornidos brazos.

-Yo también debo decirte algo importante, y te ruego me dejes hablar a mi primero- dije simplemente, el ambiente estaba tenso- si no, nose si te lo pueda decir luego- dije con los ojos algo vidriosos.

Ya no recordaba commo habíamos hecho para llegar a la situación en la que estabamos, él me abrazaba por detrás, y yo estaba cabizbaja, agarrando lo poco que me quedaba de coraje para decir unas palabras que se oponian a salir de mis labios. Fue por ello que sin decir una palabra, tome las manos de Toushiro que abrazaban mi cintura y las deslise dentro de mi kinomo, hasta llegar al bulto entre mis caderas, donde hice una leve presión, y él, entendio el significado de mi acto.

Toushiro, sorprendido de la noticia que indirectamente llego a su mente, se separo automaticamente de mi. Yo me dí vuelta y levante mi rostro para darle la cara, pero veía borroso, las lagrimas se apoderaron mi mis ojos, y él, que no respondía, me ponía aún peor, hasta que llegue a una conclución, pense que él no quería al bebe que yo llevaba dentro.

-Yo... esta bien si no quieres seguir...conmigo, pero...él nacera, ¡aunque no lo quieras!...él nacera...- las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas y mis piernas flaquearon, caí al piso de rodillas y comenzé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

-Tonta- me reprendió Toushiro, quien se hacerco a mi y me abrazo nuevamente.- ¿En realidad llegaste a pensar que yo no los querría?- dijo en tono un poco más suave.

Yo levante mi cabeza y él seco las lagrimas que furtibamente se deslizaban por mi rostro. Shiro-chan me beso la frente y por un momento, me sentí como una verdadera y completa idiota.

-Supongo que me va a costar...adaptarme, pero ¿Cómo llegaste a pensar algo así de mí?¿em realidad pensaste que te abandonaría así como así?- me preguntó una vez que me recompuse

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?- dije algo enojada con él. !Tu siempre decías que los hijos deben nacer dentro de un matrimonio!, y yo pensé que te casarías conmigo por obligación...o que no querrías al bebe- suspire- ¿Qué quieres que diga?, tenía miedo, temía a que tu no lo quisieras, y yo no te obligaría a reconocerlo, pensé que aceptarías al niño, pero no a mi, ¡ni siquiera sabía que pensaba!

Toushiro quedo plantado de rodillas a mi lado, luego me miro, y en su mirada vi comprención, ¡él verdaderamente comprendía mi confusion!

-Pero ahora tienes una serteza en la cual creer, te amo, lo amo y los amare siempre- dijo, rara vez escuchaba la palabra amor en sus frases, hoy la había escuchado tres veses.

De repente, él saco algo de su ropa, ¡una cajita de joyería!, Toushiro, la abrió y me permitio ver un anillo de oro, con una piedra hermosa, un color azul, era un...zafiro, uno real.

Me sorprendi ante la belleza de la joya, de repente caí en algo, el zafiro era una de las piedras más caras, él debió haberla comprado con deliberación...para una ocación especial.

-Yachiru Kusajashi, aceptarías...ser mi esposa- de repente, me invadio una gran felicidad, tanta que no pudé evitar saltarle enzima repitiendo "¡Siii!" como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

Era eso lo que me ocultaban todos, que Toushiro me iba a pedir matrimonio, hasta Matsumoto me había hecho una indirecta, ¡y yo la había confundido con la del colllar!, era por eso que él muchacho dudo de mi apellido e Ichigo intento decir "hola futura...señora Hitsugaya", todo me cerraba.

Ahora debía hacer frente a más de una responsabilidad, ser una buena esposa y madre, empezé a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez, era de felicidad, es raro. Esta era la segunda vez que yo lloraba de felicidad.

Fin del capitulo de hoy;

A que no sabes, me volvieron los examenes, resulta que ahora no solo tenemos trimestrales, también tenemos cuatrimestrales, al parecer, los profesores y el estaod no se desiden por el sistema y ustedes y yo tenemos que sufrir.

Este capitulo estaba listo ayer, pero es que llegue tarde a casa, y estaba super apurada, así que me olvide completamente de actualizar, perdon!

Tsukishirohime-chan: hola, bueno, voy a complacerte, y le hare un hijo a renji, aunque para eso debo también inventarle una madre y eso, pobre mikami ¿no?, ella que tiene que lidiar con sus padres XD

Maryeli: hola, pues yo soy de las maternales, según mi tía, cuando me pongo a cuidar a mis primitas (las buenitas) dice que parezco la mamá, y que cuando me vuelvo a mi rpovincia (mis tios viven lejos) ellas se ponen a llorar, eso me hace sentir culpable!!! L

naomi14 : hola, aqui dejando la continuacion con un dia de retrazo XD, bueno, al parecer a muchos les gusta el ICHIRUKI, debo admitir que son una pareja muy dispareja, pero son muy comicos, y ya veras cuando vengan los gemelos.

Kinpira gobou : significa literalmente "gombou cortado finito" eso es justamente lo que es este plato. El gombou es un tuberculo como la papa, pero un poco más suavem, en nuestro idioma le decimos lampazo o bardana, este ingrediente es muy popular en japon. Para hacer este plato la verdura es cortada bien finito (como las sopas juliana) y se mezclan con zanaorias cortadas tambien en tiitas, después se le pone sal y y las fritan en haceite de soja o sesamo, ¡es rico, yo lo comi una vez y quede deseando más!


	8. casamiento

¿Mamá Potencial?

Capitulo: "Casamiento"

Los días y semanas se me escurrieron entre los dedos, pero debo decir que para mi, era un día más dificil quel anterior. Porque cada día debía recordarme a mi misma que no era un sueño, ese día sería al fin, mi casamiento.

No creo que sea del todo necesario decir que estaba totalmente emocionada, pero por cuestiones de superstición, me habían obligado a no ver a mi novio desde hace tres días, todo un record para mi.

-Ya despierta señorita- me reprendió Nanao.

-¿Ya amaneció?- dije aún somnolienta.

-Sí, y debes prepararte, ¡Te casas en dos horas!- dijo Matsumoto mientras terminaba de despertarme.

Me levanté y observé mi alrededor, la noche anterior había sido mi despedida de soltera, estuvé toda la noche de aquí para allá, bailando, comiendo y no bebí ni una gota. Debó admitir que fue divertido.

-Vamos, a bañarte- me dijó Rukia en lo que me metían a una bañera que era como una pileta, pero del tamaño de una beñera, era muy prufunda, tenía que estar en puntas de pie.

Estuve allí metida durante un rato, el agua olía a jazmínes y eso me encantaba. Nemu lavaba mi pelo, Nanao y Rukia se encanrgabn de mis uñas y Hinamori se encargaba de mis cejas. La verdad yo no concideraba esas atenciones como necesarías, había comenzadó a odiar las tradiciones ¡podía bañarme perfectamente sola!

Aunque era muy relajante, me sentía como toda una princesita, llena de lujos, la verdad sentía que me estaban malcriando. Las mujeres hicieron un trabajo perfecto, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, sin ninguna imperfección.

Una vez que tuve puesta mi ropa interior me observe ante el espejo antes de que las señoras entraran con mi kimono. Mi ropa era de seda, blanca con algunos toque y bordados color rosa, con algunas flores de cerezo como retoques.

Entre aquel grupo me metieron en el traje que usaría para casarme ese día. Un rato después apareció Rukia con tres mujeres, al parecer ellas me prepararía, aún más. No me gustaban tantas atenciones, yo no estaba acostumbradas a ellas.

Una de aquellas hermosas chicas era la que me maquillaba, pero antes de eso, me miro sorprendida y luego junto con las otras dos empezaron a susurrarse. Eso me estaba irritando, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una chica, morena y de ojos verdes, me preguntó.

-¿Usted es modelo?- y yo la miré sorprendida, me sentí algo ofendida.

-No, no lo soy, soy una shinigami y me encantaría que me maquillaran de una vez- dije tratando de ser respetuosa, me había llamado modelo en un tono de agrandada que me enfado mucho.

-lo preguntabamos porque su piel esta muy bien cuidada, y para que usted tenga esa clase de kimonos bueno...supusimos que era una modelo o algo así- dijo en un tono de "yo lo se todo" una rubia que era manicura.

-Soy teniente, y en serio agradecería que me prepararan para mi boda con el capitan Hitsugaya ¡Ahora!- grité ya harta, me irritaban, estaban insinuando que yo era una de esas huecas que eran bonitas y de esa forma se ganaban la vida.

Juró que si no maté a golpes a esas tres, fue porque estaba de buen humor. Me habían insultado de una forma u otra, pero lo habían hecho, y al parecer las asuste bastante debido a que no dijeron palabra alguna mientras trabajaban.

-Terminamos, con su permiso- dijeron las muchachas mientras se retiraban con el rabo entre las piernas por así decirlo.

Me levanté y caminé hasta el cuarto donde me miré frente al espejo de cuepo entero. Mi pelo rosado caía risado sobre mi espalda, pero un broche de plata retenía algunos mechones para dejar ver mi rostro perfectamente maquillado. Mis ojos estaban delineados tan finamente como era posible, y una sombra negra degradada a rosado adornaban mis parpados, al tiempo en que mis labios, que estaban pintados de rosa palido, quedaban abiertos.

No parecía la tipica Yachiru, me veía mucho mejor, mire mis manos, blancas y con una manicura perfectamente hecha. Observe con mayor detenimiento mi pelo, casa buble caís de forma gracíl sobre mi espalda y hombros. Me veía espectacular, digna de una reina.

-Yachiru, cariño, aquí esta el perfume- dijo Rukia al tiempo que entraba con el objeto nombrado.

-Aquí estoy- le llamé y pronto apreció y quedó boquiabierta cuando me observo, al igual que las demás.

-Te vez divina, ¡pareces una muñequita!- Dijó Ran-chan mientras casi me dejaba sin aire con uno de sus mortales abrazos. Ahora entendía de que se quejaba Toushiro.

Todas me adularon mientras me miraba detalladamente a mi misma. Aún me costaba creer que era yo la que se relejaba frete al espejo que tenía al frenté. En realidad si era bonita. Jugué con mi flequillo mientras estaba aborta en mis pensamientos.

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunté saliendo de lo que parecía un eterno transe.

-esto, deberíamos estar saliendo ¡Ahora!- dijo alarmada Ran-chan.

-¡¿Eh?¡- dijimos todas al unisono.

En menos de un par de minutos ya me encontraba partiendo a mi propio casamiento, sería el colmo llegar tarde a mi propio casamiento tal y como le paso a Rukia, Ichigo ya había comenzado a pensar en que Rukia se había fugado cuando de pronto, esta apareció.

Reí al recordar la cara de Ichigo cuando vio entrar a Rukia por la puerta del templo. Eso era lo que me gustaba de las bodas. La cara del idiota que se casa al ver a la novia caminar hasta al altar.

-Yachiru, ya llegamos, ¡chicas, llegó la hora!- Anunció Rukia.

Matsumoto fue a indicar al tipo que pusiera la tan común marcha nupcial. De repente se me hizó un nudo en el estomago, esto era algo raro, nunca lo había sentido. Pero por alguna razón, yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Por primera vez en mucho, recordé lo que me describió Rukia hacé tiempo: "Cuando entré por esa puerta todo se me borro, lo unico que podía ver, era la cara del imbecil de ichigo con cara de tonto allí, esperandome".

Me pregunté si me pasaría lo mismo, bueno, pronto lo averiguaría. Escuché la marcha nupcial y las puertas se comenzaban a abrír, desde atrás, Momo me sonrío al igual que Rukia, ambas eran mis damas de honor.

-Este es tu momento, no lo olvides- me dijo Rukia.

-No hagas esperar a Shiro-chan- dijo con tranquilidad Momo.

Las puertas se abrieron dejandomé ver el panorama, pero lo más importante, lo vi a él, Toushiro me esperaba al final de aquel pasillo, y tan como dijo Rukia, todo menos él, se esfumo.

Los ojos de mi amado se abrieron como nunca antes meintras yo acompasaba mi paso al de la marcha nupcial. Deseaba que aquellac canción fuera más rapida, quería casrame, y quería hacerlo ya.

Después de unos interminables segundos, llegué al altar, vestida de blanco y con un niño en el vientre, que nadíe sabía que estaba allí además de las mujeres a quienes tenía afinidad y por supuesto, su padre.

La ceremonía me parecio rapida, al contrario de mi entrada. Antes de que me diera cuenta, había llegado el momento que desde semanas atrás, esperaba.

-Yachiru Kusajishi, prometo amarte y respetarte para toda la vida- dijo Toushiro colocandome la alianza en mi dedo.

-Toushiro Hitsugaya, prometo amarte y respetarte para toda la vida- dije poniendole el anillo en su dedo

Luego de aquella promesa que nos unía para toda la eternidad, el padre dijo las palabras que yo tanto ansiaba oir "lo que dios ha unido, que el hombre no lo separe, yo los declaro marido y mujer" después de ello, le bese como nunca antes.

¿Qué puedo descirles además de que me sentía dichosa? Desde ahora era Yachiru Hitsugaya, no sonaba nada mal.

Luego de la ceremonia partimos a la fiesta más importante de mi vida. Mintras nos transportaban a la fiesta, observe mi anillo, yo, que rara vez usaba joyería, nunca me alejaría de aquel anillo que simbolizaba tanto para mi

___________________________ ______________________ _______________________

Fin del capitulo de hoy

Hola, siempre me pregunté como sería entrar por la puerta de una iglesia y ver a el futuro marido en el altar.

Maryeli: hola! Gracias por lo del "Rincon culinario" ese plato el muy recommendable, lo digo de verdad, es bastante rico para los uqe parecemos aniimales de tanto vegetal XD bueno, a mi tambien ya me dio hambre, nos vemos!

Tsukishirohime-chan: Bueno, para saber todas las respuestas tendras que esperar un par de capitulos más, no te los puedo contar ahora por que entonces ya no tendría mucha gracias, pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo, creo que puedo actualizar mas o menos dia por medio.

naomi14: tratare de no hacerte esperar demaciado, en serío me encantaría actualizar diario, y si podría si no fuera por la escuela, por eso, en vacaciones de invierno que ya estan proximas, tratare de actualizar diario!

_**Dejen review's **_


	9. fiesta

¿Mamá Potencial?

Capitulo: "Fiesta"

Miré a mi alrededor, la mayoría de las personas estaban bailando o bebiendo, muchas de ellas estaban en pleno estado de ebriedad, entre estas ultimas, estaba Ran-chan. Obserbé de reojo a Ken-chan, el estaba bebiendo, pero no estaba tan borracho como la mujer, por lo menos él, hablaba con naturalidad y no con hipo de por medio.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le dí una mirada a Toushiro, quien estaba gritandolé a Matsumoto que dejara de beber. Sentí que Ken-chan se acercaba a nosotros con calvin y pavito.

-¿se les acabo el sake plumerin?- pregunté y este me miró con cierto enojo, ante el cual yo reí.

-Oye muchacho- se Dirigió Ken-chana mi esposo, adoraba decir eso _"mi __**esposo**__"_

-¿uh?- dijo Toushiro mientras se volteaba a ver a mi casi padre.

-Más te vale que la cuides- dijo calvin en aire de hermano sobreprotector.

-Oigan, creo que Ran-chan se esta llevando la ultima botella de sake- dije en broma, pero calvito salió gritando "esa botella es mia" y plumerin solo suspiro y se fue a mirar en un espejo que dios sabra donde saco.

Comenzé a reir ante la escena, Calvin y Matsumoto peleando por una botella de sake, y plumerin adorandose a si mismo.

-Oye tu mocoso, quiero un ñeto ¿entendido?- le dijo a Shiro-chan y yo nuevamente comenzé a reir, tanto, que me comenzo a doler el estomago.

-Eso sera antes de lo que creeas Ken-chan- respondí y Ken-chan me miró extrañado, pero se le paso cuando Ichigo paso por delante nuestro.

-¡hey tu, peleemos!- dijo antes de que Ichigo comenzara a correr por su vida.

Comenzé a comer algo de _shasimi1 _que estaba frente a mi, estaba delicioso, comenze a probar un poco más y otro, pero por más que no lo quisiera admitir, esta habrienta, a pesar de ya haber comido bastante. Al parecer Toushiro s edio cuenta de ello y pronto me hacerco un plato de _tempura 2 _ recibi el plato y nuevamente, a bocados pequeños, comenzé a comer.

Paso el rato y ya que Toushiro no era de bailar, comenzé a hacerlo con hinamori, que estaba sonrojada por que según ella "no sabía bailar", pero en realidad ella lo hacía bastante bien, de repente sentí un ligero mareo, que paso despercibo para todos menos para Momo, quien al oido me pregunto si me encontraba bien.

-claro que sí- dije y seguí bailando.

Mientras movía mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música, comenzé a preguntarmé a donde iriamos de luna de miel. Pero pronto salí de mi transe cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, me voltee y vi que era Shiro-chan quien le pedía a Momo que me dejara bailar con él.

Momo se rió nerviosamente y dejó mi mano sobre la de shiro-chan, para luego comenzar a bailar con él al ritmo de la suave música que me transportaba a alog así como mi paraiso personal, donde no había nadie que nos interrumpiera, donde por un momento, no habían problemas en ningún lugar, solo estaba él, mirandome con sus profundos ojos agua marina.

Él me hizo girar ante la nueva canción que había comenzadó, yo no teía intención alguna de parar de bailar, se me borro todo otra vez, quizas solo era porque mi corazon no paraba de dar saltos, o por el simple hecho de que por primera vez, logré bailar al ritmo de él, sin tropiezos, sin pausas inesesarías, por una vez en mi vida, me sentía mujer, me sentía más mujer que niña, y todo gracias a él, a la unica persona por la que ahora, sería una nueva persona.

Salí de mi mundo para darmé cuenta de que todos habían dejado de bailar para contemplarnos a nosotros dos, que absortos de los demás, no nos habíamos percatado de ello, pero ya no me importaba nada, ni siquiera que todos estuvieran allí, mirandome, ahora, con él a mi lado, me daba igual.

De pronto, todos comenzaron a bailar nuevamente , y en cambio nosotros, dejamos de bailar para salir de nuestra fiesta, eso siempre pasaba, en todas la fiestas, incluida la nuestra, él me sacaba del salón y bajo la luz del astro lunar conversabamos o en ciertas ocaciones, nos besavamos.

-Simpre en el mismo claro- dije yo mientras observaba el paisaje.

-Es tu favorito ¿no?- dijo auntomaticamente.

-sí- dije yo mientras me acercaba.

Él me tomo por la cintura y se apoyo contra un árbol, estando yo en su regazo, jugando con un pearcing que colgaba de su oreja izquierda, él apoyo su menton sobre mi cabeza y momentaneamente sentí que el viento cantaba, para nsotros dos.

Yo, Yachiru Hitsugaya, nunca fui romantica, más bien era un tanto capricosa, antes de él, jamas me preocupé por mi propia apriencía, o por como me vieran los demás, había cambiado bastante desde hace tiempo, un proceso largo, pero que da frutos.

En ese preciso momento me vino a la mente un recuerdo, uno que yo apreciaba mucho:

"_Camine hasta él y me sente sobre su regaso, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y Toushiro me abrazo y apoyo su menton en mi cabeza, inalando el perfume de mi cabello, ý dejandome sin fuerzas para hablar, limpiando mi mente y a pesar del frío, hacía que el color rojo subiera levemente a mis mejillas, haciendome sentír como una niña, bueno, más niña._

_-¿Qué sucede Yachiru?- me pregunto._

_-que~ quería hablar contigo- detestaba tartamudear._

_-escucho- dijo._

_-bueno, primero quieró disculparme por haber salidó así de la nada esta mañana, perdón. Pero, también quiero..."confesar" Shiro-chan, bueno... veras la persona con la que estas saliendo no soy yo o no del todo. Contuve la parte que pense te desagradaba de mi para que te fijaras en que yo existía, así que, te he dado por novia a una parte de mi, no completa, porque pense que si tu...- no pude más, comenze a llorar, creo que las hormonas me hicieron hipérsencible._

_-tonta...¿Acaso creíste que iba a dejarte solo por que eres algo infantil?_

_-si...yo...no quería...que eso pasara- dije entre sollozos, y Toushiro comenzo a acurrucarme entre sus brazos limpiandome las lagrimas que no paraban de salir de mis ojos._

_-Yachiru, que esto se te grave en esa cabeza tuya porque no estoy seguro si lo escucharas muchas veses- dijo y yo alze mi mirada, pero él la aparto, mirando hacía la ventana._

_-Yo te amo, así como estas, además con el tiempo vamos a madurar, y siendo shinigamis, tiempo es lo que nos sobra- él me devolvió una mirada dulce, esa era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en él, una mirada dulce y tierna, pero comprenciba a la vez, después de todo, nadie es del todo frivolo._

_-Yo también te amo, si me hubieras dicho eso antes me hubiera ahorrado bastante sabes- le dije._

_Toushiro solo sonrió y cerro los ojos, yo me acurruque en él, inalaba pequeñas bocanadas de su aroma, uno que puedo asegurar que no olvidare, era un aroma raro pero dulce, te daba una sensación calida, ese calor suave en los dias nevados, de aquellos que te hacen suspirar._

_Me estaba durmiendo cuando de aun medio adormilada escuche algo parecidó a pasos suaves, casi imperceptibles, pero para mi, una experta en reconocer sonidos y aromas, no pasaron desapercibidos, quería forzarme a mi misma a abrir los ojos, pero lo unico que lograba era entreabrirlos sin llegar a ver bien._

_-!Capitan con que si tenía sus mañas¡- reconocí la voz de matsumoto._

_-quien lo diriá el niñito termino por creser- rió Ichigo._

_-Ya largense- murmuro un medio dormido Toushiro._

_-!Ja¡- dijo Ichigo._

_-Ok, me harte- Tome un almoadon de adorno, por lo cual no era blando, y lo lanze lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbar a Ichigo.-!Largate fosforito!- grite y con otro almoadonaso cerre la puerta._

_Volví a acurrucarme junto a Toushiro, él adormilado, se reía levemente. Mientras me iba durmiendo comenze a pensar, recorde cuando bese por primera vez a Toushiro, algún día le sacare la información de quien le enseño, luego me vino a la mente la vez que cenamos juntos, cuando leimos "cumbres borrascosas", cuando casi me infarto cuando me dijo que ibamos a venir a la tierra, cuando llegamos y él tuvo que ir tras de Karin, cuando cayo enfermo y aun lo esta, pero ya mejoro algo, y hasta cuando estaba a punto de pelear con Karin, debía agradecerle a Hikaru._

_Si se suponía que yo había "madurado", y en realidad no madure al pricipio, y al reconocer una equivocación madure un poco más, ¿se suponía que tenía que cometer errores y darme cuenta de ellos para madurar?. Madurar: Crecer en edad y sensatez. Ese era el concepto, y supongo que es cierto, yo madure fisicamente y ahora poco a poco maduro, pero..._

_-¿Shiro-chan?- le llame._

_-¿sí?- me respondió adormilado._

_-¿Como se madura?- pregunte inocentemente._

_-pues, hay varios concepctos, pero supongo que uno madura con las experienciás._

_-bien, shiro-chan..._

_-¿Algo más?- pregunto sarcasticamente._

_- y si,...Maduramos juntos._

_-Claro- dijo y me beso el pelo._

_Me dormí entre sus brazos y escuchando su acompasada respiración, con la cual me sincronice, aspira, exala, aspira, exala. Me sumi en su aroma, despertando cada uno de mis sentidos mientras caía inconciente, sentia su suave piel bajo la camisa, su dulce aroma que me embriaga, la calidez que desprendía y cuan segura me sentía a su lado. Una vez creo que me dijeron que sentiría eso cuando estuviera enamorada, creo que fue rukia a la que me dijo "cuando estes enamorada, cada beso sera mejor quel primero, te sentírar segura entre sus brazos y te aseguro que trataras de aferrarte a su piel o a su aroma" y vaya que tuvo razón, púes asecinaria a quien tratara de quitarme de aquella perfecta prición que contituian los brazos de Toushiro al rededor de mi cintura."_

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?- le pregunté mientras el viento acariciaba mi piel.

-¿desde cuando?- preguntó él.

-desde que...decidí adurar contigo- dije.

-supongo que sí...-dijo el mientras nos preparabamos para volver.

Observe aquel claro una vez más, debiamos venir más seguido, el lugar era precioso, un lago se encontraba rodeado por arboles que parecían respetar sus bordes, y la luna plateada, se reflejaba allí, en el centro, dando la imprecion de uqe había algo allí, y sinceramente, este lugar tenía junto a el, muchos de mis más hermosos recuerdos.

Mire a la luna que se encontraba altiva sobre mi, entonces me vino a la mente como un rayo, en el momento menos esperado, sin que yo quisiera realmente eso.

-shiro-chan...- le llamé- ya se cual sera su nombre si es niña, ¿ya tienes uno por si es varon?- pregunté.

-Si, en realidad si tengo un nombre por si es niño- dijó él.

-¿Cúal es?- pregunté ansiosa.

-no te lo diré- dijo y yo esprese que tampoco le diría el nombre que había elegido.

-Vamos o se daran cuenta de que desaparecimos- dijo y sin más, me tomó por la cintura y uso el shumpo para trasladarnos hasta el salón.

Definitivamente, yo no aprenderé a usar el shumpo, porque desde hoy, se que él simpre estara allí, para malacostumbrarme.

_**Hola, aquí estoy dejandoles este capitulo, ¿ven que si puedo actualizar diario cuanod tengo tiempo? Jeje, bueno, esta fue una idea que me dio Maryeli sin que ella se diera cuenta jeje, pero bueno aquí les dejo esta mini-seccion de cosina japonesa XD**_

**Rincón Culinario **(_dedicado a Maryeli_)

_Shasimi : El shasimi es tal vez una de las comidas más representativas del arte culinario japonés. Es un plato sencillo que requiere de una preparación sofisticada y cuidadosa y gran ceremonia en la mesa._

_El motivo de este plato es ofrecer productos del mar y río, principalmente pescado, en crudo. Su secreto esta en su presentación, su condición de frescura de todos los ingredientes. En estos dos puntos,(como en casi todo), los cocineros japoneses son intransigentes. El pescado elegido siempre muy fresco, es limpiado y despojado de sus espinas y cortado con un cuchillo de hoja larga y fina, en menudas lonchas de unos milímetros de grosor para los pescados de carne roja (Atún, bonito), en finas lengüetas (jibia, crustáceos) o en laminillas finas como el papel para los pescados de carne blanca,(lubina, lenguado)._

Los trozos son colocados armoniosamente, es todo un arte, y como en todo arte la imaginación y el buen hacer del artista, determinan el resultado. Se adorna con brotes jóvenes de daikon (especie de rábano), con algas (wakame) y con laminillas de jengibre, y servidos con limón y una salsa de soja fermentada (Tamari) sazonada con mostaza (wasabi ) de rábano blanco. Se puede acompañar tofu (requesón de soja) en cubitos, udon (espaguetis gruesos) con una yema de huevo o espaguetis chinos de almidón de soja.

_Tempura__: El __**tempura**__ o __**tenpura**__ (la pronunciación __japonesa__ actual suele ser tempúra) se refiere a la __fritura__ rápida __japonesa__, en especial a los __mariscos__ y __vegetales__. Cada trozo de comida debe tener el tamaño de un bocado y se fríe en el aceite muy caliente tan solo entre dos y tres minutos._

_En restaurantes elegantes, se utiliza aceite de __sésamo__ o una mezcla de este aceite con otros. Antes de llevarse el trozo a la boca puede sumergirse en una salsa a base de __soja__, que contiene una pequeña porción de __wasabi__._

Maryeli: espero que te haya gustado el "rincón culinario" jeje, solo por preguntar y nada más que por pura curiosidad ¿Qué edad tienes? Yo tengo 14 jeje, pero según mi adorada (notese el sarcasmo) hermano parezco vieja de tanto escribir jaja.

Tsukishirohime-chan: hola! Ya te había enviado un mensaje diciendo que lo había hecho Occ pero lo deje así por que me parecía mejor de esa forma, bueno, yo estoy tratando de actualizar diario che, denme animos jaja XD

_**DEJEN REVIEW'S POR FAVOR**_


	10. rapto

_**¿Mamá Potencial?**_

_Capitulo:_ "rapto"

Levanté la vista algo cansada, aún somnolienta, miré el reloj y vi que era media mañana, apenas y eran las nueve del día pero yo estaba cansadisima, me encantaría quedarme en la cama, pero no puedo, púes mi estomago rogaba por comida.

Me di vuelta en la cama, y pronto me encontré con su hombro. Deslisé mis dedos sobre su espalda desnuda y comenzé a dibujar circulos en los hombros.

-Shiro-chan, tengo hambre, ire a ver si hay algo de comer, ¿quieres algo?- pregunté, sabía que estaba despierto

-No gracias, estoy bien- me contestó.

-Bien, bien- canturré yo.

Me lvanté de la cama y tomé el telefono del hotel en el que estabamos alojados. Llevabamos ya una semana de luna de miel, y aún me quedaba otra más.

-¿Hola?- llamé cuando sentí que alguien levantaba el telefono del otro lado de la linea.

-Buenos días, ¿Necesita algo señorita?- Me pregunto una amable voz femenina.

-Pues sí, me preguntaba si podían ir preparando el desayuno- dije.

-Claro, ¿Cúal es su nombre, su número de habitación y qué desea usted comer?- preguntó con amabilidad la vocesita.

-La habitación es la 310, queremos el especial del día, y mi nombre es _Yachiru Hitsugaya _– adoraba decir eso último.

-En unos minutos estara su comida- me contestó la voz..

Corté el telefono y me volví sobre mis pies para ver que mi esposo estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama apenas cubierto por las sabanas. Me miraba con una sonrisa algo devil, pero tratatandose de él, era una expresa sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Nada, al parecer te gustaba mi apellido- contentó como si nada.

Le lanzé un almoadon cercano a mi con la mayor fuerza posible, pero siendo un almoadon de plumas, no le hizó mucho daño. Toushiro reía divertido ante mi comportamiento. Pero en realidad me gustaba verle reir, era esos escasos momentos cuando él me mustra la parte más perfecta de su ser, una intima fracción de su alma. Para mi, sus risas eran lo mejor quel mundo me había dado.

Observé como él se lavantaba de la cama y comenzaba a ponerce la yukata, no crean que soy una pervertida, pero me fasinaba ver como la tela forraba su cuerpo. Con sinceridad puedó decir que toda mujer se le hubiera quedado mirando. Pero ahora solo yo iba a ser la que le viera despertar en la mañana, sería yo la unica que observara el brillo de sus ojos al alba.

Y con honestidad debó admitír que me encanta ser yo la primera persona que él vera al amanecer. Y que solo yo podré ver su rostro dormir bajo el cenit, aunque eso rara vez ocurra.

Me encanta saber que soy yo la unica con derecho a tomar de su cuerpo y su alma hasta estar satisfecha de su esencia. También tengó que decír que su aroma es el que me embriaga en las noches, es su piel la que me llama, y son sus ojos los que me invitan a darle la mano y dejar mi vida entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué hora es?- me preguntó mientras tomaba una toalla para irse a bañar.

-Cómo las nueve- respondí con una sonrisa.

Él pronto desapareció tras la puerta del baño y luego de unos segundo escuché el caer de la lluvia sobre su piel. Aún en yukata, abrí el armario del lujoso hotel, donde encontré mi ropa al estilo humano.

Tomé un par de vestidos y sin decidirme bien los lanzé sobré la cama que aún estaba desecha. Encontré un par de pantalones bonitos y los tiré sobre los vestidos y así seguí con todo lo lindo que encontraba.

Al final, me hallé con unos tres vestidos, dos pantalones, tres remeras y cuatro camisas. Había un vesido fuccia con encajes negros, otro vestido, esté más suelto, color celeste claro, y otro que era un tanto más largo, era verde con vuelos para cubrir un poco más.

Los pantalones eran de jean con detalles por aquí y por álla, y las remeras eran con un cierto escote, una era blanca y las otras de dos diferentes tipos de naranja pastel. Las camisetas eran lisas y de tela suave, con diferentes brillos y escotes.

Termine por decidirme por el primer vestido, el vestido color fuccia con encajes negros en el escote y la parte de los pechos, y me llegaba hasta el la mitad del é unos zapatitos negros con taco para poder disimular mi falta de altura, todos tenemos defectos y a mi no me molestaba decir que era pequeña de estatura, pues cuando uno le falta algo, le sobra otra cosa.

Un ejemplo, yo soy menudita, pero tengo buen cuerpo. Era algo natural, pues si no el blanco, es negro.

Después comenzé a cepillar mi largo pelo rosado, estaba comenzando a pensar en cortarmelo hasta los hombros, como solía llevarlo de niña. Pues como crecí de la noche a la mañana, mi pelo creció conmigo, y cuando desperte aquella mañana, ya lo tenía largo, y nunca me lo había cortado.

Con mis dedos tomé un mechon de mi sedoso pelo y comenzé a jugar con el enredadolo entre mis dedos y observando como volvía a tomas su forma ondulada.

Con el pasar de los años había comenzado a apreciar mi pelo, siempre ondulado, perfumado y peinado, para muchos, era perfecto. Y a Shiro-chan le gustaba así, largo. Decidí no cortarmelo, después de todo, era solo pelo.

En ese preciso instante en el que yo dejada el cepillo sobre la mesa, sentí la ultima presencia que hubiera querido sentír en ese y en cualquier otro momento. Esto se iba a poner mal, yo no estaba en condiciones de pelear, además estaba sola y sin mi zampacktoh a mano, estaba en la peor situación posible.

-Buenos días mi querida Yachiru- dio Aizen con su maldita sonrisa.

-No esperes que te salude, traidor.- Dije cortante.

De repenté el apareció detrás de mi y pusó su espada demaciado cerca de mi cuello, estaba listo para asecinarme allí mismo. Pero no estaba discpuesta a morir allí así que me safe como pude y me pusé a la defenciba, aunque no tenía con que defenderme, tenía que proteger al niño que llevaba dentro.

-Veo que era cierto, no has perdido el tiempo mocosa- me dijó él con una mirada cinica.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dije secamente

-Nada en especial, solo a ti pequeña- me dijó y mis musculos se tensaron al oir aquello.

Lo miré desde arriba hacía abajo, se le notaban los años, ya era un cincuenton pisando por los sesenta. En realidad hace tiempo que no teníamos registro alguno de sus actividades, ni siquiera sabiamos si estaba vivo o muerto, y ahora lo tenía ante mi, con su sonrisa hipocrita que tanto me molestaba.

-Veras niña, ese niño al ser hijo de un capitan y de una teniente por ende sera fuerte, pero claro, yo necesito un niño pero Ichigo tuvo una nenita, entonces, si quiero un hijo, tendré que quitarselo a alguien.- dijo sonriendome.

-¡No!- dije yo cubriendo instintivamente mi vientre con mis brazos abandonando mi posición de defensa, gran error.

Él pronto se halló detrás de mi y yo tan solo pudé gritar "Toushiro, es Aizen" antes de que la vista se me nublara y yo cayera inconciente, algo que se aprende en el lugar donde nací es que una vez que caes, quizas ya no vuelvas a levantarte o ver el proximo amanecer, yo en ese momento no pensaba en mi, pensaba en el destino de mi hijo o hija. Aizen parecía estar completamente seguro de que era niño, y yo solo podía procuparme.

* * *

_Hola!_

Regrese después de días enferma, lo lamento, me enferme de la noche a la mañana. Gracias por sus animos, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo.

**Maryeli:** otra más que llora en las bodas y que escucha a anna tsuchiya XD me he tardado bastante en actualizar y para mi paz no era gripe porcina, solo una gripe normal, gracias al cielo, yo ya estaba or escibir untestam,ente e indicaciones sobe como terminar mi fic XD

**naomi14:** hola, esto y no se si se noto, es la luna de miel de Yachiru y Toushiro, y es en el mundo humano, no se si se dio a entender pero bueno, te lo explico por si te quedaron dudas ^-^

**Tsukishirohime-chan:** gracias por lo del consejo, yo los intento hacer lo major possible, supongo que con el tiempo se mejora y escribire mejor, mi mama dice uqe he mejorado para el horror que era mi ortografia antes **J**

**Hinoiri-chan**: genial, no soy la unica que cree que Yachiru es digna de una muñequita, es tan tierna con sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojitos, es tan linda, ok ya me estoy poniendo melosa :D

* * *

**P/d: intentare actualizar cada dos dias o sea, si actualizo un dia lunes, la siguiente actualizacion sera el jueves ¿ok?, es por los examenes, ahora nos quieren tomar aún más.**

**

* * *

  
**


	11. celda

¿Mamá Potencial?

Capitulo: "Celda"

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, pero no veía nada, estaba oscuro, como un sotano...o un calabozo. Parpadeé un par de veses esperando que mis ojos se acomodaran a la escaza luz proviniente de una pequeña ventana del tamaño de una hoja de papel, demaciado pequeña para mi.

Una vez que pude distinguir algunos objetos, me asomé por la diminuta ventana y me dí con una noche tormentosa, helada. A juzgar por el paisaje estabamos en el hueco mundo, pero había algo extraño, no sentía la precencía de ningún arrancar, y yo era una maestra en eso.

Quizé alejarme más de tres metros de donde estaba pero algo me lo impidio, toque lo que no me dejaba abanzar. En uno de mis tobillos había un grillete, ¡estaba encadenada como un asqueroso perro! Gruñí por lo bajo, ya era bastante humillante ser secuestrada en mi luna de miel pero que me secuestren en mi luna de miel, me encierren en dios sabra donde y encima que me encadenen a una pared, eso era el colmo.

Traté de concentrarme en mis opciones, podía hacerles creer que estaba dormida y buscar una forma de salir, ya lo había intentado, el lugar parecía estar cerrado hermeticamente. Podía gritar y averiguar por lo menos donde estaba, peor si lo hacía corría el riezo de ser lastimada y conmigo mi bebe, demaciado riesgoso, o podía simplemente no hacer nada, esperar a que ellos vengan por mi.

Debía admitirlo, estaba furiosa y al mismo tiempo frustrada. ¿acaso podía ser más patetica?

Digo eso porque deseo ser rescatada, pero para ello muchas personas pondrían en riesgo su vida. Me sentía como una estupida, por dejarme atrapar así de facil, y por no poder salir por mi misma de esta jaula.

Lanzé un suspiro y me sente en el suelo inmundo, ya no me importaba arruinar mi vestido, ni siquiera pensaba en mi pelo o en cuan horrible me veía. Me daba igual, por ahora tenía una sola certeza, debía sobrevivir y escapar antes de los ocho meses de embaazo que me quedan, de lo contrario, Aizen se quedaría con mi bebe, si era hombre, y si era mujer, la mataría.

No sabía bien que pasaría después de ello, pero nada ganaba estando allí sentada al borde de las lagrimas y muerta de frio. La lluvía había comenzado a caer con más fuerza, y los truenos sonaban con mayor intencidad, el frio también incremento. Yo tan solo llevaba puesto un vestido, estaba tiritando de frío y para colmo, tenía ganas de vomitar.

Abrazé mis piernas aún en la oscuridad, estaba sola, me sentía enferma, no estaba en un lugar seguro y no hbaía nada que pudiera hacer. Mis caderas eran muy anchas para salir por aquella ventana, lograría sacar solo mi cabeza, pues mi pechos no me dejarían seguir. Por primera vez, maldecía mi cuerpo.

-Oye mocosa- me dijo Gin Ichimaru cuando abrió una puerta diminuta que estaba en una pared.

-¿Qué?- pregunté yo tratando de no ser cortante, no estaba en condiciones de serlo.

-Ten, que aproveche- dijo mientras dejaba una bandeja con comida.

Una vez que él se fue, miré con asco el plato de comida, tenía orgullo y hambre, pero no comería, más porque tenía ganas de vomitar que por cualquier otra cosa. Pero debía comerlo luego, no por mi, si no por mi bebe, él no tiene la culpa de que yo este aquí atrapada. Mi bebe necesita alimentarse, y yo debere bajar mi orgullo para ello. ¡Como detestaba el tener que comer eso!

Me senté en una esquina oscura, allí, mientras tiritaba de frio, abrazé mis piernas esperando que de alguna extraña forma, lograra salir entera de ese asqueroso lugar.

Me moleste ún más conmigo misma, estaba esperando que me rescataran, esperaba que lo hicieran, en vez de que yo misma saliera de aquel enorme lio.

Me levanté de mi sitio por segunda vez y aproveche los relampagos para así poder ver si había, aunque solo fuera ello, una abertura en algún sitio que me permitiera escapar de aquella maldita pieza.

-¡Demonios!- maldije mientras pateaba con lo que me quedaba de fuerzas la puerta de acero que me separaba del resto del mundo.

-¡Callate de una maldita vez!- me respondio una voz masculina.

-¿eh?- dije sorprendida, su riatsu era similar al de un arrancar, pero no era precisamente eso, y como no podía verlo, era incierta su forma desde mi punto de vista.

Rapidamente me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, el era un guardian, un sentinella. Él estaba al cuidado de mi celda, praparado por si intentaba escapar, era algo parecido a lo que le paso a Inoue, estaba siendo custodiada.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte sin dudarlo ni un momento.

-No te interesa, ahora, ¡callate!- me dijo, era estupido pensar que yo me quedaría con las palabras en la boca.

-No me pienso callar hasta que me digan que demonios pasa aquí- respondí algo irritada.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo dedicate a estar allí, y de una vez ¡cierra la boca!- me dijo.

Me moleste un poco, podía matar dos pajaros de un tiro, podía hartarle y sacarle informacón, o hacerlo enojar para que abriera la puerta y en ese preciso momento huir, la ultima obsion era peligrosa, a lo sumo tendría alrededor de tres segundos de margen para tumbarlo y correr, para el colmo, no sabía usar shumpo, y esta vez, Shiro-chan no estaba para cargarme.

-No pienso cerrar la boca hasta que me digas que hago aquí- dijé enfadada, pues no recordaba mucho de lo que paso antes de llegar aquí, solo recordaba la sonrisa cinica de Aizen y mi propio grito de socorro dirigido a Toushiro.

-Eres molesta, ¿sabías?- me contesto y yo espere unos segundos a que siguiera su frase- Te tragimos aquí por que fuiste seleccionada para traer al mundo un niño digno de ser hijo del amo Aizen puesto que él no puede tener hijos ¿feliz? ¡Ahora guarda silencio de una vez!

Me sorprendí, yo ya estaba embarazada, lo que quería decir que planeaban robarme a mi hijo. Por un momento sentí terror, pero pronto comprendí que ellos no podían maltratarme, después de todo, yo era su "tesoro" y ellos debía cuidarme, era por ello que me daban comida.

De la nada, sentí un riatsu parecido al de mi centinella, pero este se acercaba, estaba a unos seis metros, lo sabía porque podía oir sus pasos. Por primera vez en un rato, me quede perfectamente callada, quería oir lo que diria el otro tipo.

-Debemos trasladarla, el amo dice que debemos cuidarla bien- dijo una voz femenina, muy bonita por cierto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta celda?- contradijo mi centinella.

-Que no es apropiada para una mujer que dara a luz al hijo del amo, abre la puerta Kadesh- ordeno la voz de la mujer.

Me pare y quede frete a la puerta esperando que la mujer en trarara, ahora si que no ten´+ia forma de salir, una cosa era tumbar a uno, otra muy diferente es tumbar a uno y correr con otro persiguiendote, ni siquiera sabía cuan poderosos eran aquellas personas.

Sntía como la puerta se abría con un inminente chirrido, pero mis ojos, aún no acostumbrados a la intensa luz que salía de la puerta, apenas diviso a un par de personas, una mujer tan pequeña como yo y un hombre alto. Sentí un revoltijo en mi estomago, esto no iba a ir bien

_________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!**

Lamento la tardanza, pero tengo prueva de historia mañana, nos vemos, bye!

naomi14: hola, si, yo di gracias al cielo de que era una gripe normal y que ya estoy de pie y más fuerte que nunca, pero sin tanta inspiracion, la escuela me esta chamuscando en cerebro! 

Maryeli: perdon pero no estendi eso de }"tirado de los pelos", no se, la noche anterior a terminar de escribir el capitulo, me imagine a un aisen cincuentos y me dije ¿por qué no ponerlo?, ya se, estooy loquita jeje, que bien que te hice reir ^^

Megami-Magic: genial! Ya tengo una seguidora wiiii, gracias por lo del fic, si repito (como por milesima vez XD) ya se que es una pareja hiper-mega-ultra rara, pero me gusta y bueno...el fic ya esta amedio hacer jaja, nos vemos

Hinoiri-chan: Lo hice aparecer porque nose… se me dio la idea y lo puse, además tengo todo friamente calculado...nah, estoy bromeando, escribo lo que se me viene a la cabeza y sale lo que sale :D chau y suerte

_**Dejen reviews**_

P/d: proxima actusalizacion; domigo.


	12. soledad

¿Mamá Potencial?

Capitulo: "Soledad"

Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Ni siquiera sabía si era tal o cual día de la semana. Podía llover y yo no me enteraría, podía caerse el mundo a pedazos y yo seguiría aquí, en este asqueroso cuarto.

Desdé es el día de esa maldita espada me encerró aquí, no he vuelto a ver la luz del sol o de la luna, ya he comenzado a desconocer el sonido de otras voces humanas.

Kishari, la espada a mi cargo, era una manipuladora en todo sentido. Había ordenado que me dejasen aquí, que me dieran la comida sin frase alguna y que absolutamente por ninguna razón, saliera de mi nueva celda.

Ahora me encontraba encerrada, sola y sin comunicación alguna con el mundo. Llevaba más de cuatro meses allí, encerrada y sin escuchar sonido alguno. La unica voz que sonaba era la mia. De vez en cuando cantaba para mi pequeño o pequeña. Llevaba allí varios meses, alrededor de cuatro o cinco, pero mi vientre era demaciado grande para ese periodo de tiempo.

Intente imaginar a mi niño o niña. Primero comenzé con un varón; de pelo blanco e impecales ojos chocolates, o quizas de ojos verdes, me costaba imaginar a un niño peli rosado sin reirme. Luego imagine a una chica, una de pelo rosado como el mio y ojos verdosos, o quizas marrones, no lo se.

Pero pronto una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, había comenzadó a recordarló a él. Su pelo plateado siendo despeinado por la suave brisa. Sus ojos verdes mirandome detenidamente. Sus brazos rodeando mi cintura... lo extrañaba demaciado.

Quería tenerlo a mi lado, tocarlo y que me tocara. Extrañaba el roze de sus labios contra los mios. No podía dejar de sentirme vacia sin él.

Contubé mis lagrimas y seque las que se deslizaban furtivamente por mis sonrosadas mejillas. Tomé aire en un intento de calmarme. No podía hacerlo, verdadermente extrañaba sentir su perfume, en vez del aire neutral. Su riatsu, en vez del de mi absurdo centinela. Su piel exquesita contra la mia, en vez de este frio ambiente.

Hacé tiempo que había olvidado como era el calor humano, pero no importaba cuanto tiempo me matuvieran cautiba, yo nunca olvidaría su suave tacto.

Me sentía triste, quizas fuera por cualpa de la soledad. Mi unica compañía era m propio canto y mi bebe. Mi hijo era la unica razón por la que aún estaba allí, luchando por no enmloqueser.

De vez en cuando trataba de imaginar cosas buenas, como cuando me case, pero me sentía aún peor. Diariamente luchaba contra el silencio para no perder el juicio, tenía una razón para salir de aquella jaula.

A pesar de quel cuarto era mucho mejor quel anterior, igual lo detestaba. El luga restaba bien decordado, al estilo moderno. Una cama adornaba el centro del cuarto pintado de verde esmeralda, la cama era de dos plazas, comoda y suave. Habían mucho libros y el ambiente era muy sobrio, tanto que yo no sabía cuanto permanecería en mis cabales.

Había un baño, un vestidor lleno de ropa y abrigos, y todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Pero aún así, quería salir de allí.

Me senté en una silla mullida, odiaba tantos lujos, hubiera preferido la otra celda, para así tener una buena razón para querer salir. En verdad, parecía muy facil lo que Kishari me había propuesto, entregar a mi hijo y atraer a mi esposo a una trampa, y quedrame en un cuarto comodo y con lujos toda mi vida. Pero yo le tiré la comida en la cara ante tal propuesta.

-¡En serío creiste que iba a acetar¡¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?, ¡No te daría a mi familía por nada del mundo ¿me odíste?, por nada!- recuerdo haberle gritado mientras le lanzaba la comida.

Sonreí ante aquel recuerdo, nunca había visto la cara de Kishari tan enfadada. Me sentía un poco mal por ella, estoy mintiendo, me sentía feliz de verla de esa forma, pues aunque ella quisiera, no podía tocarme un pelo.

No me importaban las absurdas ideas de Aizen, ese idiota no solo quería a mi hijo, quería a todos los capitanes muertos, y quería usarme de anzuelo. Aprovecho para matar dos pajaros de un tiro. Púes a él no le gustaba la idea de "tener bebitos", él directamente tomo uno que no era suyo. Y yo era la mujer que el eligio como madre.

Verdaderamente estaba loco. Yo no entregaría a el fruto de mi vientre a un hombre que me arruino la vida. Lo unico que yo quería era compartir mi embarazo con Toushiro, que él viera crecer a su hijo dentró de mi. Pero no pudó ser, yo ya llevaba más o menos cinco meses de gestacion, solo me quedaban cuatro meses.

Mi vientre parecía demaciado grande para tener tan solo cinco meses, parecía de nueve, y por alguna extraña razón a mi me parecía que quizas is me había vuelto loca, tal vez yo había contado mal los días, o había dormido demaciado, después de todo, no tenía de que llevarme, no sabía si era de día o de noche, no sabía si había sol o luna. No tenía idea del tiempo, me llevaba de mis horas de sueño, que por el embarazo se había vuelto inrregulares.

Me comenzé a aburrir, cosa que se había vuelto diaria. Caminé hasta el amplio baño y llene la bañera para luego introducirme al agua perfumada. Detestaba tantos lujos, pero era lo unico que me hacía quedarme en este mundo. Porque era lo unico que podía hacer, no tenía muchos entretenimientos, solo leer, bañarme, probarme ropa, cantar, comer y dormir. Nada más, y para el colmo, me había leído todo lo que había dejado para mi.

Senrír el agua caliente contra mi piel, de alguna forma me hacía sentirme bien. No feliz, pero bien. Era lo que en ese momento más anelaba, sentirme feliz, dichosa. Pero no podía, lo unico que me haría sentir bien sería que mi amado llegara, me abrazara y me besara. Solo eso.

Rogaba por el roze de su boca. Soñaba con el, como una adolecente enamorada. Deseaba perderme en sus ojos esmeralda, como siempre solía hacer. Pero por alguna razón, cada vez que pensaba en el comenzaba a llorar, y esta no era la excepción.

Canzada, seque mis lagrimas con mi brazo, intentando parar de lagrimear. Pero ya nada me importaba, después de todo, desde del baño no se escuchaba nada, podía gritar y nadie lo sabría. Dejé que las lagrimas flujeran por mi rostro, quería llorar, llorar hasta quedarme seca.

Paso un largo rato hasta que dejee de llorar, fue entonces, mientras el agua caliente limpiaba mi piel. Cuando comenzé a cantar, para hacerme compañía a mi misma.

"_Si supieras cuanto quiero ver tus ojos,_

_Deseo ver tu reflejo en el cristal_

_Quisiera poder contemplar tu rostro_

_Y ahogarme en tu dulce mirar._

_Lo unico que ahora me conzuela_

_Es saber que algo tuyo en mi_

_Eso hace que mi alma ya no duela_

_Por que yo no te vea bajo el cenit_

_Dulsura, amor y esperanzas_

_Eso lo que hoy alvergo por ti._

_Nadie puede decir no vallas_

_Cuando de aquí yo quiero salir_

_No digas nunca, ni tampoco no puedes_

_Solo dí que no te puedes rendir_

_Hay algo esperandote alli afuera_

_Ahora es cuando debes decidir._

_Lo unico que ahora me conzuela_

_Es saber que algo tuyo en mi_

_Eso hace que mi alma ya no duela_

_Por que yo no te vea bajo el cenit..."_

Sentía que cada día se hacía más pesado, que cada vez mis posibilidades de salir era menos "No digas nunca, ni tampoco no puedes" era por esa frase que deseaba permanercer viva, ni podía rendirme, aún quedaba tiempo. Deseaba salir de esta prición y vivir con mi hijo o hija y nadie, ni siquiera el maldito de Aizen iba a decirme que no.

Fin del capitulo.

Ok, son la seis de la mañana, me quede escribiendo toda la madrugada, mentirita, estaba estudiando y estoy desde las cuatro A.M escribiendo esto, espero les guste, dejen review, y quizas no este muy bien hecho, perdonen, no he dormido nada, no estoy en optimas condiciones jeje

Megami-Magic: hola, gracias por tu comentario, lamento si este capitulo no esta "!guaooo¡" pero tengo sueñito y se me cierran mis ojitos color chocolate, ooo tengo hambre XD, nos vemos chau...(ahora me voy a...¿desayunar?)

Maryeli: Hola y bueno…respecto al urban diccionary, no entendi nada, soy argentina y no se que significa "no manches" XD solo dime si u Aizen cincuenton es bueno o malo, porque la verdad, yo no se ninguna jerga XD mis amigas me llaman "caricatura doblada" y mi primo "chica anime" porque hablo muy…¿bien?, bue... no bien, si no sin palabran inventadas a expcion de "se le chiflo el moño" que es de mi invencion, tenía cinco años!

naomi14: hola, no se cuanto me saque en historia porque al final, la profe no nos tomo nada, directamente no fue. Pero bueno....!me entregaron los boletines de calificaciones y tengo nueve de promedio! Wiii soy la tercera mejor de mi curso!!!!!

Tsukishirohime-chan: por supuesto que aizen no quiere solo un hijito, quiere vengarse, quiere reunir a todos lo capitanes, matarlos y hacer retorcerse a su familia de dolorrrrr….(okey, exagere) pero en realidad el quiere desacerse de los enemigos fuertes con trampas, tomar el sereiten y ponerlo bajo su "dictadura" y tener un hijo que le sirva de desendiente y al cual pueda educar para que sea igual de maldito que él.

_**Dejen review's**_


	13. nacimientos

¿Mamá Potencial?

Capitulo: "nacimiento"

De repente sentí un dolor intenso en la parte baja de mi vientr, la tan temida contracción. "dales un poco más de tiempo" rogaba en m interior, pero mi bebe actuaba contra mi.

Me levante de la cama y el dolor aumento, no lo pude evitar y di un gritito. Tenía miedo, mi bebe había estado seguro dentro de mi, pero una vez fuera de mi ser, ya no podría garantizar su seguridad.

Ya no importaba mi destino, solo quería que mi bebe estuviera seguro. Y de todas form, suando naciera no podría defenderle, estaría muy debil y apenas podría levantarme.

-Espera un poco más...por favor- le rogé acariciandom el vientre.

Nuevamente sentí otro dolor, una puntada que se azemjaba a ser atrabesadas por pequeñas espadas, dolía, verdaderamente dolía. Lanzé un verdadero grito de dolor y sentí como un liquido se dislisaba por mi pierna, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si moverme o noo. Estaba confundida, pero sabía que no podría darle a luz sola.

Así que me quedaba con pocas opciones, si decidía que mi hijo naciera, le condenaría a una vida oscura, o a la muerte. Y si no dejaba que naciera, moriría conmigo y le salvaría de una vida horrible, pero dejaría a Shiro sin esposa, y sin hijo. Tenía tan solo dos opciones, podía ver morir a mi hijo, o podría dejar que mi amado me viera morir.

Ninguna de las dos me gustaban, y no se porque, las lagrimas se meescapaban de los ojos junto con otro gritito de dolor que apenas y logre acallar. De repente sentí que la puerta se abría y vi a mi sentinella ocn una sonrisa malisiosa, y eso no podía significar nada bueno. Atrás de él, se encontraba Kishari, con una sonrisa peor que la de su compañero. No podía moverme bien por las contracciones , y ellos se aprovecharon de ello.

Kishari me tomo por la espalda y yo apenas y pude moverme, mientras que mi guardian m eponía algo en la nariz y al respirar, perdí el conocimiento...

Cuando despesperte, me encontraba amarrada a una camilla, y las cuerdas estaban muy apretadas, y yo demaciado cansada como para liberarme por mi misma, incline mi cabeza y no pude ver la usual redondeada forma de mi vientr.

En ese momento la desesperación me invadio por completo. Con las fuerzas que me quedaban, logré aflojar las cuerdas lo suficiente como para mover mis brazos hasta mi vientre, estaba chato, tan liso como lo estaba antes de mi embarazo.

Comenzé a llorar, llorar de fuerza he impotencía, no había podido hacer nada, no había podido defender a mi hijo, era un pesima madre. De la nada, sentí una oleada de odio recorrer mi ser, ¡nadie me quitaba a _mi_ hijo!

Con una fuerza que nunca había experimentado, termine de aflojar las cuerdas que me atabn y logre salir opararme para terminar de quitar las cuerdas de mi tenía mi espada, no sabía muchos kidoh, pero tenía algo que Aizen no tenía, algo que proteger.

Camine por los pasillos a paso rapido, que pronto se convirtio en una corrida, que por alguna razón, se convirtio en shumpo. Estaba usando shumpo, pero no importaba, lo que importaba era mi bebe. Y lo encontraría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. Los idiotas me habían dejado en algo semejante a una enfermeria, sin llave, que ilusos, de seguro no conocen la furia de una madre.

Sentí un riatsu nuevo, más bien, dos riatsus nuevos, ambos muy debiles, pero allí estaban. Se me hacían conocidos, pero a la vez no lograba identificarlos, pero fui tras ellos. Pasillos y pasillos se desvanecían a mi paso, deformandose ante mi vison periferica. En tonces encontré una puerta, la ultima puerta.

Con decision y sin vacilar, abrí la puerta al momento que sentía montones de riatsus conocidos.

Los de Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumto, Ken-chan, Shiro-chan, en otras paabras, todos, todos había venido por mi.

Abrí la puerta y utilizando el shumpo, pronto quede frente a Kishari, quien tenía en sus brazos a dos niños.

-Debuelvemelos- ordené y ella me observo sorprendida.

-¿cómo es posible que sigas de pie?- respondio ella.

-Eso no importa, dame _mis _hijos- dije terminantemente.

Entonses, frente a mi, aparecieron los demás espadas, claro, eran el segundo nivel de los espadas, más fuertes, pero sin sentimiento alguno, vacios, eran muñecos hechos para pelear, nada más que eso.

-Yo podría criarlos sin problemas, matenla- ordeno Kishari a sus marionetas.

De a grupos se abalanzaron sobre mi, y yo con rapides los esquive, y fui por Kishari, quien confiada se había dado vuelta para irse con mis dos hijos. Le quite una espada a uno de los que había pasado y con rapides, le di un golpe certero en la espalda a la maldita secuestradora.

-Maldita- dijo ella meintras caía de rodillas.

Kishari dejo a mis hijos detrás de ella y ambos comenzaron a llorar, quería abrazarlos, arrullarlos y mas que nada, mirarlos por primera vez, pues estaban envueltos en una manta.

La manipuladora se puso de pie, y tomando su espada comenzamos una lucha, mientras que los demás se encargaban de Aizen y los demás espada, yo quería matar con mis propias manos a aquellas asquerosa criatura.

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo paso, pero mis hijos lloraban a lo que sus pequeñas gargantas les daban. Eso era lo unico qu me impulsaba a seguir con esta pelea, mis hijos. Ahora sabía porque mi vientre era tan grande y por que, según mis calculos, habían nacido antes de tiempo.

Esquivaba con dificultad los ataques de Kishari, pero yo le daba con fujerza, y siempre en su misma herida, para profundisarla, hasta que ella callo de rodillas y luuego su cuerpo callo medio muerto en el suelo.

Estaba consada y no me importaba a estas alturas. Corrí hasta donde estaban mis bebes, y los tome en brazos, pero mis piernas estaban cansadas y pronto caí al piso totalmente agotada, para tenderme junto a mis hijos, para poder descansar de una buena ves, descansar por primera vez en meses.

Tumbada al lado de mis hijos, tomé la manta que les cubría y la quite, para ver sus infantiles rostros. Una niña, de pelo rosado platinado y ojos verdes se encontraba adormilada, mientras que un varon, de pelo blanco y ojos iguales a los de sus hermana, apretaba con sus manitas uno de mis dedos. Con esfuerzo, levante la vista y me encontre con que Toushiro estaba asesinando a Aizen con odio, un verdadero odio invadido en sus ojos, en sus actos, y ni siquiera por toda la sangre que corría por su cuerpo, parecía deterse.

Todo el cuerpo de mi amado estaba ensangrentado, no se si con sus sangre o con la de sus enemigos. Pero estaba enfadado y muy cansado al parecer. Entre el e Ichigo, con un poco de ayuda de los demás capitanes, lograron vencer a Aizen, quien se encontraba moribundo en el suelo, mirandome y dandome por ultima vez esa odiosa sonrisa inundada de cinismo e hipocresia.

Ya no importaba si moría en ese momento, ya no me importaba nada más que ver la sonrisa de las dos criaturas que habían nacido de mi. Toushiro corrió hacía mi, y con sus cuerpo, perlaod de sudor y sangre, me juro que todo iba a estar bien, mientras que por alguna razón, mi vista comenzó a nublarse.

-Shiro-chan... te extrañe ¿Sabes?- dijé mientras él depositaba un beso en mi frente.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe yo...- dijo el mientras observaba a nuestros bebes. Luego, mi vista se nuclo de nuevo.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente por segunda vez, y note que practicamente todo mi cuerpo estaba vendado, quizas por los ataques que recibí de Kishari. Pero no importaba, la había matado, y estaba viva, mis hijo estaban bien, y eso era todo lo que tenía importancia en ese momento para mi.

Termine de abrír mis ojos y espere a que mis pupilas se acostumbraran a la luz de la enfermeria del sereitei. Estaba en casa. Al fin, me sentía bien, el dolor que atravezaba mis musculos perdio relevancia, y me senté en la cama, pro se me escapo un pqueño gritito de dolor.

Me acerque a la cuna doble donde estaban dos niños, blancos como la nieve y de perfectos ojos verdes. Sonreí, esos dos niños tan perfectos como angeles eran mios, mios y de él. Tomé mi anillo de casamiento y lo bese, mientras me juraba mi misma, proteger a mi familia, aunque de eso dependíera mi vida.

En ese momento entró mi esposo, estando el con herida peores que las mias, y con sus ojos esmeraldas,me miró para lueg o acercase y abrazarme delicadmente para evitar que me doliera. Después de un rato de esa forma comenzé a llorar, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo abrasé por ultima vez?

-Shiro-chan...te amo- murmure yo a su oido, demostrandole con mi voz, el dolor interno que me había causado su ausencia.

-Yo también- me respondio.

Pero en aquel momento, mi bebe comenzo a llorar. Entonces recorde que si era mujer, yo decidía en nombre, y si era varon, él lo haría. Pero ya que eran gemelos, y uno de cada sexo, supongo que ambos elejiriamos.

-Quiero que se llame Tsuki- dije mientras la tomaba en mis brazos para arrullarla.

-Souta, creo que es un buen nombre- dijo el mientras tomaba a la peuqeña copia de él entre sus brazos.

Fin del capitulo

Hola, perdon por la tardanza. Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y actulizare como antes lo juro!

rose-roxette: hola, bueno, lamento (ya lo dije) haberme resado tanto tiempo , detesto la escuela, pero bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo

Kirara11: hola Carla, bueno, si sabia eso de ls shinigamis pero yo lo modifique un poquito en uno de mis famosos momentos de locura XD nos vemos, pero gracias por la informacion de todos modos, nos vemos guapa!

Park Ji Sang: hola, gracia spor leer mi historia y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste, nos leemos espero otro comentario tuyo, chau y suerte.

Tsukishirohime-chan: hola, yo me large a reir cuando me imagine a un chibi shiro de pelo rosado XD, pero bueno, la ortografia me arruina todo, Linda hija de profesora de lengua que soy. En este mundo hay cada ironia, nos leemos!


	14. Mamá en potencia

¿Mamá Potencial?

Capitulo: "Madre en potencia"

Deslizé con suavidad uno de mis dedos por la suave piel de Tsuki, tenía temor a que desapareciera de la nada. Apenas y podía creer que aquel angel era mio, bueno, nuestro. Observe a Souta, era una mini verción de su padre, y cabía duda alguna de quien era el padre. Le dediqué a Toushiro una sonrisa, pero el estaba totalmente enbobado con la criatura que tenía en sus fornidos brazos.

-Se siente raro ¿no?- dijé sin pensar mientras observaba a Tsuki dormirse en mis dolidos brazos, pero no importaba.

-¿Qué?- respondió mi amado.

-El hecho de que cuando la miró me veo a mi misma, pero al mismo tiempo, te veo a ti.

Tushiro solo esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro, que tenía una que otra lastimadura, pero estas últimas no llegaban a opacar la perfección de su rostro. Me quedé allí, observandolé como si en eso se me fuera la vida. Realmente le había extrañado, y ahora tenía algo de miedo de dormirme y sentir como desaparecía.

-Veo que ha despertado capitan, pero se suponía que no debía salir de su cuarto- Dijó una amable capitana Unohara- Y usted señora Hitsugaya, dejeme informarle que sus hijos gozan de buena salud y estan ilesos- Concluyó la mujer.

-Lamentó el haber rotó las reglas, pero deseaba ver a mi esposa y a mis hijos- Respondió Shiro-chan con seriedad.

-Gracias al cielo nadie murió...¿por qué nadie murió verdad?- Pregunté.

-Bueno, nadie murió, pero hay muchos heridos, de los capitanes, soy la unica que salió en buen estado.

Miré a Toushiro, se suponía que estaba bien, pero según la capitana Unohara, ella era la unica sana. Mi waposo había dejado a Souta en la cuna para luego besarme y salir por la puerta de nuevo a su cuarto. En realidad Toushiro había roto algunas reglas para verme, aunque era entendible.

Me sente en la cama algo preocupada, quizas mis heridas no eran nada comparadas con la de los demás. Y podía observar el frenetico paso de los enferemeros, cada uno debía funcionar a su maxima capacidad, y yo, no entendía nada.

-Veo que estas bien mocosa- Dijó Ichigo quien estaba completamente vendado.

-¡Ichigo, idiota, aún no deberías levantarte!- gritó una alterada Rukia.

-Ya callate Rukia, quería conocer a estos dos- comentó Ichigo.

Él fresita tomó con una extraña delicadeza a Souta y Rukia pronto quedo fasinada con la pequeña Tsuki. Mientras que Ichigo tomaba en sus brazos a mi hijo, su esposa jugaba con el pelo de la pequeña bebe de cabellos rosados platinados.

De la nada, Souta rió, y yo le dediqué una mirada a la fresita, quien tenía atrapado uno de sus dedos en la diminuta mano del bebe.

-Aunque no lo aparente, a Ichigo se le dan bien los niños- Me secreteo Rukia mientras me entragaba a mi pequeña.

-Es identico al enano cabeza dura- Dijó Ichigo mientras acomodaba a Souta en la cuna, y y, le imité. Pues en realidad sabía muy poco de bebes y me daba terror lastimarlos sin querer, de vez en cuando no sabía muy bien como medir mi propia fuerza fisica.

De repente ví a Mikami, quien parecía enfadada, definitivamente era un calco de su madre. La niña me saludo respetuosamente y practicamente se abalanzo sobre los dos bebes que descanzaban en sus cunas.

-¡Son muy lindos!- esclamó la niña de once años.

Simplemente la chica tomó a sus padres de los brazos y se los llevó a sus habitaciones ha hacer el obligatorio reposo, dejandome sola momentaneamente, pues la niña pronto regreso a ver a sus "sobrinitos" como ella le llamaba, pues aunque no tuvieramos parentesco familiar, las uniones de cariño existian.

-Mikami, te molestaría explicarme que paso en todo el tiempo que no estuvé aquí- pedí y la niña me sonrió forzadamente y se sentó en una silla mientras yo estaba sentada en mi cama.

-Bien- murmuro la niña para comenzar su relato- a esos espada se les denomino "caídos" puesto que al parecer Aizen había convinado a sus espadas con el alma central de los menos, dandoles no solo su maldad, si no también su increible fuerza- Dijó la niña.

-Si, ¿qué más?.

-Bueno, no se si me corresponde decirle esto a usted señorita Hitsugaya, pero su esposo estuvo entre deprimido, enojado y frustrado durante estos ocho meses.

-¿Ocho meses?- murmuré, yo habí contado seis.

-Si, durante este tiempo se libraron alrededor de veinte peleas, pues entrar a esa zona del hueco mundo era muy dificil y había que pasar por quince puertas, cada una tenía un grupo de caídos, por ello su rescate tardo tanto.

Estaba sorprendida, durante todo el tiempo que había estado yo en aquella jaula, en este lugar había un gran caos por recuperarnos. Pero claro, lo que más me dolió fue el supuesto estado de mi esposo. Y pensar que yo le había causado aquella angustía...

-La ultima batalla fue la más rapida, pues nadie nos esperaba debido al astuto plan de ataque de mi tio Byakuya, debó decir que yo no participe en las batallas verdaderas, yo era una enfermera alternativa, pues no alcanzaban los medicos. Por eso no puedo explicarle el plan de artaque, pues no lo comprendo bien.

-Claro, ¿paso algo más?

-Si... vera, debido a la presion ha habido muchas confrontaciones, entre ellas la de su esposo y su padre adoptivo, en plena batalla casi se matan entre ellos. Ademas, debo añadir que algunos caidos escaparon de la batalla. Y aunque quizas esto no le agradé, usted parecía muy ida, muerta.

Su esposo se preocupo más que nunca cuando usted se desvanecio en sus brazos.

Yo asentí ante lo que la niña me estab diciendo, parecía coherente, me costaba entender el porque de la batalla entre Ken-chan y Shiro-chan, pero había una sola forma de averiguarlo.

-Muchas gracias Mikami, ve con tus padres, han de necesitarte- dijé y le chiquilla me obedeció.

Apenas y la niña desaparecio por la puerta, tomé a mis bebes y los acomodé cada uno en un braazó, para luego escabullirme hasta el cuarto que la capitana Unohara siempre le guardaba a Ken-chan. Soportando el dolor en mi curpo, atravese los pasillos hasta aquella alcoba que quedaba al fondo del escuadron de medicos.

-¡Yachiru!- dijó sorprendido plumerin.

-Hola- saludé enrgicamente mientras el pelon y pavito se acercaban a ver a sus "ñetos".

Busqué a mi padre adoptivo y le vi sentado en sus cama, con su uniforme de shiniagmi rota, o más de lo normal, y todo su pecho vendado, además se le veían cortes en sus brazos.

Le miré con una sonrisa mientras quel me miraba con aire sobre protector. Cuando desvió su mirada a Yumichika, o más bien, miraba a los bebes que plumin tenía en sus brazos y a los cuales les hablaba en su tono chiyon.

-¿Son sanos?- preguntó fingiendo desinteres, lo conocía demaciado.

-Si, se llaman Souta y la mujer Tsuki, una vez me dijiste que ese nombre te gustaba ¿no?- le dijé

-¡Ja! No debiste ponerle el nombre solo por eso, es tu hija- Me contesto mientras me desordenaba cariñosamente el pelo.

Cuando de repente Yumichika corrió hacia nosotros gritando "capitan, vea a sus ñetitos". Ken-chan se paró con aire de cansancio y tomo a la niña, quien le sonreía mientras le regalaba una sonrisita y estiraba sus manitos como intentando tomarle la cara.

-Es...parecida a ti, y el chico, es identico al idiota que elegiste como esposo- sijó y entonces me enfade un poco.

-¿Por qué lo insultas?- pregunté conteniendo mi enojo.

-Porque no supo cuidarte, y lo había prometido.

-Más bien, yo no me supe cuidar, el estaba bañandose y Aizen didimulo muy bien su poder, además, el no tuvó la culpa de nada...- dije en su defensa.

Miré a mi padre adoptivo con furia retenida y el prefirio desordenarme el pelo y diciendome "paso es pasado" y yo, aunque no estaba nada feliz, termine por acceder.

-¿estan heridos?- pregunté lo más obvio.

-No es nada, hemos estado peor, y tu deberías preocuparte más por ellos- Me recordó calvin.

Mis bebes lloraban, pero luego de meserlos un poco se calmaron, pero a los pocos minutos volvieron a llorar. Asustada, me despedí y fui a buscar a la capina Unohara por ayuda, ¡yo no tenía ni idea del cuidado de un bebe!

Corrí hasta mi cuarto en busca de ayuda, pero no encontraba a la capitana, mis hijos lloraban mucho, así que decidí quitarme la vergüenza y preguntarle a una enfermera, la primera que viera.

Entonces vi a una chica de no más de quince años, entonces, la jale hasta dentro de mi cuarto y cerre la puerta, mientras que la muchacha me miraba con ojos timidos.

-¿Necesita algo señora Hitsugaya?- Me preguntó la chica de pelo negro muy corto.

-SI, ¿por qué lloran?- pregunté y la niña me miró extrañada.

-¿Revisó lo pañales, se fijó sí la ropa no les incomoda y ya se cercioro de que no tengan hambre?- me dijó.

-No, no y no- respondí con sinceridad.

Bien, era pesima madre, pero iba a aprender, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por el bienestar de mis bebes, lo que fuese. Bueno, todo menos alejarme de mi shiro-chan, de ahí en adelante, lo que fuera.

-Tranquila, las madres primerisas siempre pasan por esta etapa de aprendisaje, vera, el bebe de´pende completa y totalmente de usted. Así que, usted lo alimentara, bañara. Cuidara, etcetera.- Yo asentí mientras lo anotaba en una pequeña libreta, por si acaso.- Cuandó un bebe llora es porque alguna de sus necesidades no esta siendo complasida como correspondé. Las necesidades primarias de su bebe son las que le dijé, alimentación, higiene y vestimenta, además del amor y cuidados especiales.

Me sorprendí de que una niña supiera más que yo del tema. Bueno, hasta Ichigo sabía más del tema que yo, pero eso no me hacía sentir mal. Al contrario, me daban ganas de aprender a ser una buena madre, y a explotar mi potencial, porque eso era yo, una madre en potencia.

-Ok, entonces, cuando llorén tengó que revisarles la ropa, o sea que no les haga frío o calor. También puede ser que tengan hambre, ¿entences les doy de mamar?- consulté, ya chica asintió y yo lo anoté- y si estan sucios los baño, si se orinan o ensucian el pañal, ¿lo cambio?- pregunté para cerciorarme por completo, y la chica asintio de nuevo.- ¿Algo más?

-Si, los hijos reconocen la voz de su madre, así que, de vez en cuando solo querran escuchar su voz- me dijó y luego salió por la puerta.

-Bien, puedes hacerlo- me animé a mi misma.

Hicé lo que tenía anotado, el pañal estaba bien, la ropa estaba perfecta, ahcía calor y estaban con ropa apropiada, entonces me quedaba una opcion.

Tomé primero a Souta, quien llevaba más tiempo llorando y lo alimente, pasaron unos minutos y él pequeño pareció satisfecho por lo cual dejó de llorar. Luego repetí lo mismo con Tsuki, y el hecho se repitió.

Dejé a mis pequeños en sus cunas y les cante una canción de cuna, una que nadie nunca me cantó a mi. Definitivamente iba a hacer esto bien.

-¿Ustedes creen en mi verdad?- murmuré a mis bebes, y en respuesta, me sonrieron.

FIN DEL FANFICTION.

Bueno, supuestamente el fic había terminado con el capitulo anterior, pero le agregé este, paso a avisarles que estaré incativa estas semanas porque me llevan de vacaciones a un pueblo donde el ciber es carisimo y no tengo computadora. Así que tendran que esperar la continuación. Además les aviso que el resumen de la futura trilogía esta ne mi perfil.

Nos leemos.

Maryeli: bueno, pasó a decir que soy argentina, no mexicana, aunque me gusta la idea jeje. Bueno, hasta aquí llegó este fic, con sinceridad no quiero terminarlo, pero ya tengó planeada una continuación. Adios.

Park Ji Sang: menos mal que les gustaron los nombres, yo no sabía como ponerle al niño, me mate pensando el nombre, jaja, hasta que bueno, vino y le quedo "Souta" no se bien porque pero ya esta.

Tsukishirohime-chan: bien, este capitulo como que lo hice por que lo deseabas, no se, además me había auto-propuesto, que si alguien me pedía que siguiera, le agregaría este capitulo. Ahora sí, el fic esta terminado.

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia y que dejaron sus aportes.

Maryeli

Karina Natsumi

Tsukishirohime-chan

Selenic Soul

Hikaru x Toshiro

taia himura

naomi14

Hinoiri-chan

Kirara11

Megami-Magic

rose-roxette

Park Ji Sang

Y gracias también a aquellas personas que leyeron mi historia en silencio.

¡Gracias a todos!

"Sofys"


End file.
